Tonight
by ObsidianEmeraldXXX
Summary: R&R! "I hate to break it to you, May. But you think Harley's pretty, so I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," Rolls eyes. "You're a jerk,"
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'm back and finished with another story :D I thank you guys endlessly for reviewing to my other stories, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. So as tribute for your kindness I wrote you guys a whole new story ;)

I have full interest in this story, so that means Im updating this story more faster than usual. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't update my other stories.

So anyway, here it is…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Title: Tonight**  
By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

**Prologue**

Summary:

May and Drew are now dating for a year and a half. But Drew's Step-father doesn't approve; so he forced Drew to Break-up with May. Then Two years passed; Drew and May bumped into each other… What'll happen? Would Love Blossom… again?

* * *

A girl with dark brown hair was sitting on a picnic mat. She was around eighteen years old; her eyes were sapphire blue. She was gazing at the red rose she was holding that her boyfriend, Drew, gave her. They decided to go on a picnic in the park this afternoon.

And there's little_ baby Torchic_, who's actually _super_ cute, was currently sleeping peacefully on the grass; the brunette's father gave her the baby torchic. She took a glance at her boyfriend; her face full of concern.

Drew was beside her. He was spacing out, he was just staring at the meadow full of different kinds of beautiful flowers. His stare was blank and emotionless.

This got the brunette very worried. He's been like that for the passed few days; she always ask him what's wrong, but he just keeps lying and tells her that 'Everything's Fine' or ' Of Course I am' or he would just suddenly change the subject into random topics.

"Drew?" She called his name in a low tone.

"Yeah?" he answered but didn't take his gaze away from the meadow.

"What are you thinking?" May asked.

Drew turned his head around so that his emerald eyes could meet those beautiful sapphire orbs. He looked intently into them, and then his lips slowly formed a smirk_._

"Have you been watching Twilight again?" He smirked.

She scoffed.

"I think you're a jerk, just to let your wimpy ego know," May rolled her eyes.

"Ah. You really know how to flatter a guy, love." Drew grinned.

"I'm serious, Drew" she told him. "What's wrong?" she demanded. Then her eyes softened "You can trust me," she added giving him a warm, delicate smile.

Drew, who was still looking in to the brunette's stunning sapphire eyes, smiled back. Somehow, she always manages to make him tell her his problems and always manages to make him feel alright again, in a way he can't seem to find out how she does it.

"I shouldn't tell you, your pride might inflate," He said, and then he lay his head on top of May's lap.

He toothily grinned at her.

May sighed. "Drew, seriously."

"To be very honest, i was thinking about _you_," he told her as he brushed his against May's lower lip. "What would I be if I never met you" he added.

"O-oh, well..." May started to sttuter.

Drew smirked. "Ha. I told you you're girly pride would just get bigger! Ah... I should've known, you're trying to out score me," He said dramatically, although it was full of jest.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to throw you off my lap for no reason in five seconds because i really, really want to try out my evil laugh, so..." May smiled, sickeningly.

As said, she did threw him off of her. Ha, and Drew might have thought she was just joking around which she, apparently, wasn't. But Drew never was one to lose, so he took her with him. In the process he flip their position, so now he was pinning his girlfriend and as May tried to struggle from Drew's unbreakable grasp, he smirked playfully

"Nah, I don't think you'd be able to use your evil laugh around me," Drew asked in a very playful manner.

May did that giggle again "Whatever, get off me. You're fat," May tried to get up, but cant. Drew was too strong.

"Yeah, I'm proud my long afternoons of working out paid off, too." He said smirking.

He was still pinning May on the ground; he's tracing his nose on May's smooth neck. Drew planted an innocent kiss down her mouth; he nuzzled his nose all over her face. He moved downto May's jaw bone close to her ear.

"I love you" he breathed out to her.

May, just hearing his perfect velvet voice, had shivers down her spine.

May smiled "I love you too" she replied.

Drew smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her; when their lips touched; May wrapped her arms onto Drew's neck. Her cold finger tips pressing against his warm neck; made Drew moan and deepen the kiss. Drew started licking her lower lip, begging to get in. She gladly accepted it, and Drew's tongue made its way in to her warm mouth. Their tongues wrestled together and the kiss grew more and more passionate, like they couldn't have enough. They parted for lacking of oxygen, and both were breathing heavily.

And when they've already gathered enough air; Drew began to lean in to kiss her again, but then something caught his eye.

A small orange figure was staring at both teenagers. May looked at Drew with a confused expression; why didn't he continue the kiss he was about to give her? She noticed that Drew wasn't looking at her. Her eyes followed where Drew's were looking; then she saw her torchic sitting on the grass, _staring_ at them. It seemed to be _waiting_ what the two would do next.

After May and Drew saw torchic, they looked at each other; exchanging glances. Then suddenly, both burst into laughter.

Torchic looked at them with a bemused expression; then it walked towards its trainer.

"Torchic-chic" it asked.

Drew got off May, so that he was in a sitting position. May sat up as well, she picked torchic into her arms. Then it struggled to escape May's hold, and then it went straight to the picnic basket and began to jump up and down.

She giggled again "Are you hungry Torchic?" The trainer asked her pokémon.

It nodded happily, then May grabbed the picnic basket and picked a can pokemon food; and she placed some on tochic's red bowl. It ate the food and asked May for more. Drew smiled and patted its head.

* * *

It was seven in the evening and the sun was no whereto be found; it had been replaced by the moon and billions of stars began to show up. The two teenagers lay there on the picnic mat; peacefully watching the stars. Neither one of them talked. And they were comfortable just watching those tiny dots twinkle repeatedly.

"May?" Drew said, looking down smiling at the brunette who had her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" she answered.

She looked up, only to see his face become uneasy. "What? What's wrong, Drew?"

Drew took a deep breath. "Uh, you're suppose to sit if I'm gonna do this. So, uh..."

May did what she was told to. She watched Drew did the very same action.

Drew was about to take something in his pocket but halted when he saw her watching him with full interest in her eyes. "I... I can't believe I'm stuttering about this but, uh, I think you're supposed to close your eyes," He said.

May raised a brow. "I'm supposed to? What are you doing, anyway?"

"Nothing."

May stared at him.

"Okay, i might have seen this in a movie... So shut up and close your eyes," Drew grumbled.

"You're a prick, but I'm going to close my eyes just because I think you're going to unsurprisingly and unoriginally going to give me a... let's say... a necklace?" With her eyes closed, she smiled triumphantly as she heard him grunt.

Ah, how she loved breaking his pride into pieces. Being a girl rocks.

"Whatever. Here," Drew shoved a handkerchief on her face. Seriously, he really did, it practically went in her mouth.

"You're such a jerk," She glared at him. "A pride-shattered jerk," May snickered.

Drew rolled his eyes. "And it's a bracelet, not a necklace, miss know-it-all."

"Why is it wrapped in a handkerchief?

"It was my mothers'"

May's eyes widened.

"Then why the heck are you giving it to me?"

"I just want to. What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"I love it. It's just that... It's _not mine. _What's wrong with you?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me, and if you love it then take it, because I'm making it yours,"

"But your mom..."

"My mom gave it to me, and just incase you haven't noticed it yet... men don't wear jewelries like these so i figured it'd look much better if you wear it," He smiled.

"Wouldn't your mother... you know, uh, your mother... wouldn't she...?" She trailed.

"My mother would have loved it on you, too." Drew smiled.

May smliled too. "Thank you so much,"

Drew leaned to kiss her sofly.

Their lips were only inches from each other, as they were about to close the gap, Drew's cellphone began to ring. Drew groaned; he looked annoyed, he reached for his cellphone in his pocket and looked at the screen to see who the caller was. His face darkened when he saw who was calling him on the phone. He answered it.

"What" Drew answered coldly.

May knew Drew wasn't like that whenever he answers his calls. So it could only mean one person: Drew's step-father, Jack. Drew _never_ did like him, ever, even from the start when Drew's _real dad_, Drake Hayden, was still alive. Drew and Drake didn't like it whenever that stupid Jack is being close to Andrea, Drew's mother.

"Look, I'll be there. Later." Drew growled. It seems that the other person on the other line is shouting too.

May ducked her head and wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her cheek on top of her knees. Jack didn't like May that much, or in other words he _hated_ her because May's dad, Norman, owner and founder of the Branches Inc. is a competition for the Hayden Corporation**. **

May felt like it was her fault that Drew and his step-dad were fighting. Okay forget felt, she _knew_ that they were fighting because of her. Jack didn't like May spending any time with Drew, he doesn't see her as a rival or a competition; Jack sees May more like an _intruder_ in Drew's life**.**

Drew had enough. He ended the conversation as he pressed the red button of his cellphone; he put two of his fingers on his nose bridge and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes and saw the brunette looking down at the grass; he could see her eye brows knitted together with sadness.

He sat beside her again and put one strong arm on her back and pulled her towards his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her soft hair, then put his chin on top of her head.

"It was your dad, wasn't it?" She asked

Drew laughed a bitter laugh "He's my step-dad, May." Drew's eyes narrowed.

"Drew, I'm sorry" May apologized.

Drew arched an eye brow, but his eyes showed full of concern. He held May's cheek with one hand observing her face. Why was she being sorry? Was it because she pities him? Drew narrowed his eyes, well, she shouldn't pity him. She should never.

"Why are you sorry?" Drew asked. "You really shouldn't be, you know?"

"Im sorry because I only ruin your relationship with Jack, and you two always fight because of me. I'm starting to really feel guilty, you know?"

"Everything's going to be fine, so there's no point of being guilty," He said. He was not in the mood to talk about _that_ man.

"You don't know that, you two always fight because of me. You think I don't notice but I do," She said, angrily.

"Nothing's going to happen, okay? As long as I'm with you. I don't want us to argue about this, alright? So stop it May," He never intended to sound so harsh. But he just couldn't help it. Just hearing his name seemed wrong. Just talking about him _is_ wrong, because it reminded him of how his life was ruined because of that man.

"I'm sorry, Drew." May apologized. "It's just that..."

"Listen, let's just forget about this, okay? Arguing is pointless," Drew said as softly as he could. "Let's go home, c'mon"

May sighed. "Alright,"

It wasn't the anything she expected that their night would end in an arguement.

She sighed again as she put her new bracelet on. At least, she smiled as she stared at it. Even though when it's a sad one, at least she smiled.

* * *

EDITED: 5/10/11

Review & Favorite!


	2. Fallen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Title: Tonight**  
By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fallen**

Summary:

May and Drew are now dating for a year and a half. But Drew's Step-father doesn't approve; so he forced Drew to Break-up with May. Then Two years passed; Drew and May bumped into each other… What'll happen? Would Love Blossom… again_?_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Drew drove May to the direction of her house, May noticed he's been quiet again because he would always tease her or say something to irritate her to death or something like that. May got the idea that it's because of that _man_; she didn't even allow herself to think about his name.

Drew's phone began to ring again; it rang the same ring tone when Jack called Drew.

May, on the other hand, just dazed at the phone waiting for him to pick it up. She looked at Drew with a bewildered face.

Drew didn't answer his phone; he was just glaring outside, at the windshield of the car, his hands were tightly clutched at the steering wheel with his thin, perfect lips pursed tautly together. May just looked at him, having that confused look on her face.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" she asked him in a very low voice.

Drew seemingly heard what she had just asked him; he closed his eyes and took one deep heavy breath before he could reply.

"I'd… rather not" his voice was always so perfect, in order to keep his cool; he put a little smug on his face.

"Ah" May said nodding her head twice; then the ringing stopped.

She apparently didn't notice the smug that Drew had in his face; since it was barely noticeable. May looked down at her Torchic, who was sleeping on her lap **(A/N: Torchic sleeps a lot, neh?)** She brushed her hand on top of Torchic's little head.

"tor-chic-chic-chic-chic-chic-chic" Torchic said while snoring. May smiled at the baby pokemon.

Drew stopped for a second because of traffic, he looked at his girlfriend, and she was staring outside the car window. Drew frowned a little while having full concern cascading his face. He took her left hand and kissed it softly, and then he returned his glance right back to the road.

Drew smirked. Her Girlfriend's hand smells like vanilla lotion.

He was still holding Mays hand. She smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. Drew steered his car in one-hand on the steering wheel.

* * *

Drew finally arrived at May's house; he parked his car beside the gate and turned the car off. He took look at May and put is hand securely on May's cheek and smiled softly he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're not going inside?" she asked, looking at him. Drew usually comes over May's house.

"No, I have to check my mom… you don't mind, right?" he asked.

Drew's mother is in the hospital, currently in a coma.

Drew's mother got into a car accident because of break failure or she just accidentally hit the break etcetera, etcetera. He knew his mother's car was in well shape that day, so there was no possible way to that. But he was sure that Jack was involved in that incident.

"Yeah, sure, of course. I wouldn't mind" May answered with her always-understanding smiling.

Drew smiled and leaned and gave her a magical kiss that always got the girl melt.

To May's unbeknownst, Drew had secretly slipped a beautiful perfect red thorn less rose on her hair beside her ear. As they broke apart, both were smiling. **(A/N: Cheesy but Romantic: D)**

"Goodnight" he said, smiling a crooked smile. She had no idea about the rose on her hair.

"Yeah, night" she said going out of the car.

* * *

Drew arrived at the hospital and went to the room where his mother was checked in.

Unsurprisingly, Jack was there. Drew had his fists clenched, both of his eye brows were drawn together by anger. Jack stood, as Drew entered the room; he glared at the boy. Drew took two steps forward and closed the door.

Both stood still glaring deadly at each other.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the damn girl" Jack yelled.

"Whatever" Drew said.

Jack became furious, and Drew smirked. Isn't life the best?

"Listen to me boy, if you want what's best for you! That girl is a threat in this family," the man said.

"This family? What the hell are you blabbing about now? You don't care what happens to our family, so cut that 'she's a threat' crap. You're just a no excuse of a coward. So shut up because I am still the heir_, _I am a Hayden, so you have _no right_ to run the company" Drew seethed.

Drew left Jackass, ahem, Jack speechless for a moment and then he chuckled darkly.

"Okay, okay… you're right, I do it for money, so what?" Jack said in a calm voice; raising both of his hands in the air and was wearing a sinister smirk on his face.

"Fine, if that's how you want it," The man said sinisterly. "Keep the girl… but tell me Drew, who is more important… your puny little girlfriend" Jack's smirk grew wider and at the same time sneering down at the chartreuse haired boy.

"Or… your helpless mother" Jack said turning his glance towards Drew's mother. NDrew clutched his fists tighter and clenched his teeth together of anger; his breathing was heavy.

He looked like as if he was ready to kill. If looks could kill, the Jackass would probably be dead right now.

"Im waiting Drew" Jack said.

"Shut up, what's your point?" Drew growled.

"I'm serious here, Drew" he said raising his voice.

Drew snarled at him and took a quick glance at his mother.

There was a pause of silence.

"I…" Drew began to speak.

"Oh-ho no… no, no, no, no, Drew, no" Jack chuckled darkly.

"Drew, don't tell me you're going choose that piece of shit over your own mother?" Jack exclaimed making Drew give him a hostile growl.

"I said_ shut up_," Drew yelled.

"Look, your mother wanted you to leave her, aren't you going to respect that?"

"..." Drew didn't know what to say now, he really didn't. Because it was true, his mother never wanted them to be together.

"Im losing my patience, boy. Don't wait for me to hinder," Jack yelled

Drew glared.

Drew knew he was serious, he _knew_ what he can do; he _saw_ what he can do. But how could he possibly decide? It's like he was choosing between death and hell. He was choosing between two of the most important people in his life. How could he possibly choose.

May, the one he loved ever since childhood; the one who makes him feel alive, free… _loved_. The only living person who understands him perfectly than anyone else in this whole wide world would. May was the one and only person that Drew has ever loved like this, she's one in a million that Drew would want to be with. There was no possible way that he can go without her.

But her mother, the one who took care of him, the one who loved him ever since birth_. _And the _only_ family he had left_._

Drew felt like tearing himself apart, it was killing him.

Jack smirked. "Well?"

Drew glared deadly. "Why do you hate her?"

"Because,"

"Because, what?"

"Because, when she sees the shot, she'd just betray you and destroy the company. Trust me on this, Drew, I know Norman, and he'd do anything to win competition. And he's using her daughter as pawn. Besides, what's better than to play fair? She's there and allowed herself to get used, so won't you do the same? For the sake of the business. "

"That's bull," Drew shouted; his fist aching to punch the man.

"You shut your mouth, and do what's needed to do. If you won't do it for me or the company, then do it for your mother's sake. Think of how she'd be devastated when one day she wakes up with the business is in jeopardy. Wouldn't that only make her condition worse?" Jack said.

Drew didn't answer. He had a point. Jack unbelievably made a point. What the hell?

Jack chuckled. "I thought so,"

He walked to the door with the obvious intention of leaving but Jack halted and turned to Drew again.

"Oh, and while you're at it… make sure you crush her, break her heart… Make sure that Norman gets the message," Drew's stepfather said, smirking deviously at him. Drew just stood there, motionless, his face looked like he was thinking… calculating something-but still glaring.

Damn it_,_ Drew thought. Now, what was he supposed to do?

"And don't even think about something that's retarded, the moment you do it, I'll be there watching, Drew" Smirking at Drew maniacally; he went out and closed the door shut

"Fuck" Drew let out a mutter; both of his jaw tensed and clenched tightly together, his hands shaking uncontrollably with anger.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Maple Residence…**

May came inside her house feeling quiet giddy from the chaste kiss she had just received from Drew. May reached up a hand and placed her fingers on her smiling, cherry colored lips. She felt butterflies swirling inside her stomach; fluttering around. She went upstairs, straight to her room.

May returned her Torchic inside its pokéball.

The young brunette walked pass by her whole-body mirror. At the corner of her eye, she noticed something red on her head. May halted for a moment, raising one brow, she gradually walked backwards.

Looking at her reflection again, she could finally see lucidly the object merged on top of her ear.

A Rose. It was extremely beautiful; May was bedazzled by the perfection of the flower, it had a tremendous shade of deep carmine, little dews covering the flower, twinkling when shone by the moonlight like tiny diamonds. And the best part was; it was flawlessly thorn less. Nevertheless this could only mean one person who did this.

Drew.

May felt her blood rushing to her cheeks, making her face seem like a strawberry. She slowly detach the flower from her honey-colored curls, she let a half heart-whelming smile bolt out of her lips.

"Oh, Drew" she says tenderly.

She put the flower to a vase where she collects the roses that Drew gives her.

She changed her clothes and went straight to her bed; completely unaware of the regret and remorse that will change her life.

* * *

Review & Favorite!


	3. Tonight

**WAHHHHHHH! Hey peoples! It's Obsidian! Now, thank you lots for the bunch of reviews and kind words****!**

**Special thanks to all those VERY WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, KIND HEARTED, MAGNIFICENT, DELIGHTFUL (you want me to go on?) PEOPLE!!! I LOVEEEEE YOOU GUYS!**

**Now, that my thank you gratitude is over I'll proceed with the story that all of you are waiting for :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Title: Tonight**

Chapter Three: Tonight

The golden sun took over the midst of the foggy earth and another morning came; and the birds singing a beautiful melody. The golden sun rays touched the skin of the brunette, tickling and forcing them to expose her shining blue eyes.

Bit by bit, she opened them, only to be closed again by the light rays. She was still tired and it won't hurt to sleep in, it's Saturday anyway, so she just continued to rest, slowly drifting to Never Land when her phone began vibrating.

_BRZZ_

_BRZZ_

_BRZZ_

_BRZZ_

_BRZZ_

She peeked at her phone with one eye and looked at the screen, it says:

_**Incoming Call:**_

_**Drew c:**_

She quickly jolts up though she was still quite dizzy from her sleep; her heart pounding so rapidly and loudly that she can almost hear it all over the room. She answered her phone.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" May asked and half yawned.

"The ceiling" Drew answered with his smart ass tone. And May had a feeling that he has a smug on his face right now.

May playfully rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Now, tell me what you want"

"I want… you"

Yup, there's a smirking cocky boyfriend on the other line.

"Drew" The brunette groaned. "Stop twisting my words! And tell me what you really want!"

"I told you, I said I want you" he said.

"I'm hanging up" May said in a warning tone.

"Im kidding! I want you to have breakfast with me"

"But its 7 in the morning!" May complained.

"Pfft, kind of the whole point about the breakfast thing" he said with a tone of an ass.

May rolled her eyes again.

And then some kind of light bulb flickered magically on above her head.

"I have an Idea, how about Brunch? Brunch sounds good" May said.

"Breakfast." Drew said sternly.

"Aw, c'mon, Drew" she whined.

"No."

"Please"

"No"

"Please, please, please"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with me on top?"

A pause.

"…Very tempting but _No_"

"Well, Why not!?" May demanded.

"Because" Drew said.

"Because?" May repeated.

A big pause.

"Because, I'm already on my way to your house now, love, so I'll be there… in less than 15 minutes" He said and by the sound of his voice May can tell that her boyfriend was smirking -what else is new?-.

"What! What do you mean 15 minutes I didn't even-"

"Bye May"

"-agree to this! I'm not even-"

"14 minutes left, love, you better hurry"

"-gonna go with you, you- Drew? Dreeewwww??"

_TUN_

_TUN_

TUN

TUN

_TUN_

She twitched.

"That Jerk! He hung up on me!" she shrieked.

"Stupid cabbage-head"

Groaning, she quickly stood up and literally ran to the bathroom to fix herself; Rubbing her left eye and looking at her reflection, she laughed bitterly at herself, her hair looked like a haystack. She reached for her hair brush and combed her shoulder length hair and moved to the sink to brush her teeth. She removed her clothes and proceeded to the shower.

She was very annoyed, but smiled anyway because she'll spend time with Drew.

**After 2****0 minutes.**

May came out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet and steams of bathroom fog coming out of the room and the aroma of the vanilla scented shampoo cascading the whole area of her bedroom. She hurriedly dressed herself and went to her dresser and took her mascara and applied some on her eyelashes and one swipe on her flavored lip gloss.

She quickly went downstairs to see her mother preparing her family's breakfast.

"Hey mom" May greeted.

"Good morning, Honey" Caroline greeted her sweetly.

"Pancakes or Bacons?" her mother asked.

"No, Maybe next time, I'm having breakfast with Drew today" she paused.

"Speaking of Drew, is he here already?" May asked her mom.

Caroline shook her head and went back on flipping the pancakes with her spatula. Smiling.

"Hm, Okay, thanks Mom!" May said when she exited the kitchen and sat at the couch in the living room.

Irritated. She was very irritated.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, love; I'll be there in 14 minutes love, better hurry…" May muttered loudly in a small teasing voice and huge evidence of irritation in her voice.

"Pfft, stupid son of a-"

"Now, now, May-no need to have a bad mouth" A low husky voice whispered in her ear, May quivered in the slightest, she didn't manage to surpass the blush when Drew snaked his toned arms around her.

She abruptly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" May asked, shocked.

He snorted.

"And what kind of idiotic question is that?" Drew teased, smirking.

"Just answer me!"

"Well, what do you think I'm doing here?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But, but… mom said you weren't-"May tried to explain but cut off by her smart of an ass boyfriend.

"Your mother said I wasn't in the kitchen, but she didn't say that I was in the living room" Drew finished his sentence with an unmerciful smirk.

She stared.

She Twitched.

She clenched her fists.

She twitched again.

She Stared again.

She shrieked breathlessly.

"MOM!"

"Seriously May, be more specific next time" he said with his oh-so-infamous smirk.

May turned her head towards the kitchen hallway only to see her ever-so-sweet cook of a mother smiling sheepishly at them.

To sum everything up, her super attractive boyfriend got her good actress of a mom into one of his shenanigans -ones that always work- to turn her perfect Saturday morning into one red-hot fuming hell, plus he abuses his good-looks to make her un-angry again, It's one of the disadvantages of having a Taylor Lautner look-a-like boyfriend. Isn't life a joy? NOT!

"Why do you look so annoyed May?"

Twitching, she looked up. And looking, she melted. As she thought she just saw her guardian angel just right in front of her.

Perfection. Every angle of his face; every cell and every tissue and every god damn DNA of that body is perfection. Those eyes, those damn gorgeous viridian eyes, they look exactly like his fathers', his real father, Drake; kind to think of it, Drew is the exact replica of Drake Hayden, The only difference is that Drew's face got some of his mother's features.

No wonder he looks beautiful. He's a son of two perfect Gods.

May remembered, when she and Drew were 10, Drew would always invite her (plus family) to go to his house and play with him and his father and mother. They'd play lots of outdoor games like hide-and-seek and tag and they will end up watching movies on Disney Channel.

And she remembered how happy Drew was then, she remembered the Drew who was always laughing and smiling. She remembered the Drew who had happiness. And it was all drained away when Drake died, and when Andrea're-married', she married a demon named Jack Watts.

Drew may be not saying or showing any kind of emotion, always acting like he doesn't care a bit but behind his jerk-ish attitude, he's just that same little boy who's done nothing but to be hurt. He always act that he's invincible, that his Mr. Independent and Mr. Arrogant but when you dig really deep inside him, He is a vulnerable little kid, begging people to hear him out.

She hates it. It was so unfair for his part, he wants it, he needs it, and he always needed it. But he just didn't show it, he didn't want people to think of him as weak.

It was so unfair.

She wanted to cry, if she had to cry forever, she'll do it if that's what it takes to make Drew happy again, she will definitely do it.

"Do you know it's not polite to stare, May?" A voice with so much tenderness rang into her ears.

Looking at him, she gave him a warm smile.

While Drew just curved an eye brow.

"What? No violent reactions? No threats? No kicking my ass today?" he asked in a playful voice.

A one second pause.

"Aw man, so I did those plotting for nothing? Damn Babe, you're such a kill-joy! because seriously-" She put two fingers on his soft lips

"Stop ruining the moment, you talk too much." May said, finally, smirking.

"Oh, so im the one who talks too much now?"

"Why, yes, yes you are" she answered grinning widely.

She tiptoed to reach his face and gave him a peck on the lips.

And they smiled at each other.

She stared at him again, watching him talk, saying something to her. She hears the words but she focused mostly at him. Every feature of his face, she memorized, he used his hands to express what he was discussing and while doing so, some strands of his hair fell onto his face and Oh God, he's beautiful and life is beautiful and she wants him. And what's best is _he's_ _hers_. Yes, life is beautiful.

"-so you ready?" he asked with a winning smile.

"Huh?" she blinked a couple of times.

"You know, if I were stupid I'd ignore that but since Im not" she rolled her eyes "I'd say you were day-dreaming about me again" Drew said smirking.

"I was NOT!" She shouted defensively.

"Then what did I just say to you if were listening so attentively?"

She blinked again.

"What are we talking about again?"

Then…

_**SNAP!**_

_**SNAP!**_

They turned around.

And saw May's mother holding an empty mixing bowl and a mixer inside and a camera on her other hand. And when Caroline finally realized that both teens turned and faced her, she abruptly hid her camera inside her mixing bowl and pretends to mix something while she hummed motherly.

"O-kay, mom, what are you doing?" May asked.

"Oh, me? I'm just cooking breakfast, see?" she explained while she rapidly rotates her arms around the bowl and grinning widely at the couple.

"Momma, its _EMPTY_!"

"Oh, well, look at that! It _is_ empty! I'll be in the kitchen" Caroline said dropping her head in embarrassment of getting caught in action although her cover was very pathetic, she admits.

"Pfft. And you say Ash is ridiculous" Drew snorted.

"Hey! My mother is not ridiculous, she just acts silly sometimes is all, and don't be so mean!" she said, her voice minimized by every word that was uttered out.

"I never said that she was" he said charmingly smiling at her.

But, May just stuck her tongue out, very childish.

Drew smirked.

"Put your tongue in your mouth before I do it myself, and by that, I mean in a very pleasing way"

She blushed.

"You were taking me out to breakfast, weren't you? Now let's go already!" she shouted.

And with that, May pushed Drew out of the door but hopelessly failed because he didn't move a bit and what Drew thought was pathetic he let her drag him outside. He rolled his eyes while his girlfriend still pushing him towards the car. May bid her goodbye to her mother and both teens got in the black shiny sports car and drove somewhere that May still doesn't know.

Silence.

The deafening silence was only thing heard as they drove.

And it was killer.

"So, you mind telling me how you got inside my house?"

He smirked.

"Duh, May, the front door." He said, giving her his divine smirk.

She twitched.

He smirked.

Both stared.

One annoyed.

One victorious.

"I told you to be more specific, didn't I?"

"Do that again, and I'll…. I'll…"

"You'll what? Scream?"

"No! I'll… I'll never talk to you again!" she said while folding her arms on her chest and pressing her lips together in a childish manner.

"Aw, babe, I strongly doubt that"

"Yeah? Well you doubted wrong!" she said very childishly.

"You do realize that you just talked to me, and that was a stupid retort" he said smirking.

"Humph!" She turned her head, facing the outside of the window.

He smirked.

He knew for a fact that she wouldn't last giving him her childish 'Silent Treatment'.

**1 hour and ****40 **_**long**_** minutes later…**

May rest her head on top of her fore-arm while looking at the outside surroundings. Something ticked inside her mind, and she quickly realized that they were not in the Petalburg grounds anymore, no, they weren't anywhere near Petalburg.

While Drew was just very amused she lasted this long without talking, usually she would last at least ten minutes but now, it's just very amusing.

She looked at Drew with a puzzled expression. And Drew being Drew, he noticed her staring at him.

"Just wait, we'll be there at any minute." He says smoothly while running his hands through his perfect hair.

"Where exactly is 'there'?" the young brunette asked.

"You'll see." He half smirked and half smiled.

**Another 15 minutes…**

"Are we there yet?" May asked.

"No."

A short pause.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

Drew sighed. Annoyed.

"You know, I liked you better giving me that silent treatment, you've been saying that for the past 15 minutes" he said.

"Well, could you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"Us." Drew corrected.

"And I told you in the millionth time that it's a surprise" he said while taking a curve on the road.

"Whatever! And FYI it's only been the 45th time! Hmph!" she shouted.

"Please don't shout inside the car, Love"

"I'd probably call the police if I didn't trust you right now"

He rolled his eyes.

"But you trust me" he said as his features darken a little. "Too trusting"

And Drew received a 'Hmph' from May.

"Just Relax" he says.

"Annoying woman" Drew muttered very, very quietly.

"What did you say!?"

"I'm surprised you heard that, Love" he said smirking.

And then before May could retort, Drew said the words that she's been dying to hear for the past two-hour drive.

"We're here" Drew announced, finally.

Drew got out of his side of the car and went to the other to open May's car door. May got out of the car and wondered around the stunning panorama. The scenery is utterly beautiful! There was a small waterfall; its water falling from the edge of a steep place was peaceful, then the river sparkling like thousands of millions of diamonds and crystals making their way to the mountain range where the earth's horizon meets the baby blue cloud full sky.

May kept looking around, awestruck by the view with her mouth slightly open, Beautiflies and Maquerains were dancing through the top of the bulrush grass. Seedots, Tailows, Nidorinas and Nidorinos and many other pokemon were playing, it was like heaven but in another version.

And then she felt something warm wrap around her petite hand. She faced down and saw another hand linked on hers and looked up to see a beautiful image.

Drew.

Her Drew

He led her inside the forest/meadow beside the river like lake. There beside, was a small table with a long wooden bench with it.

"So, what do you think?" She heard a soft loving whisper in her ear.

"It's … It's … I mean, how'd you… well, I mean… It's beautiful! This place is amazing!" She answered.

"I was referring about the food and table, but I'll take that too" He flashed a smile and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Way to ruin the moment, Drew" she said half giggling.

"Years of practice." He answered while flipping a strand of hair then he received another playful punch from May.

"So is this the reason why you were driving back to my house? Because you prepared this?"

"Finally figure it out, Einstein?"

She nearly exploded but stopped when Drew added something.

"And for you."

"What?"

"I did this for _you_"

"Oh" Trying hard to surpass the blush on her cheeks. (A/N: Ugh! So fluffy :D)

They sat on the bench.

"Eat up" Drew said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to eat too?"

"The food's only for one person, Love"

"So? I'll share it with you and besides this food is too much for me"

Drew nearly snorted at her last comment.

"Just eat"

May moved closer to Drew.

"C'mon Baby, at least one bite" May cooed while moving the fork closer to Drew.

"No"

"But, I don't want my boyfriend to be skin and bones, you know!"

"Aw, babe don't worry, your boyfriend still got lots of muscles inside this shirt"

"Drew please! it's the least I can do"

"The least you can do for me are eating these, you'll need it."

"But Drew…" She whined.

"No May-"He stopped in mid-sentence as a forkful of pancake, bacons and big piece of omelet was shoved into his mouth.

He chewed then swallowed, while holding his neck.

"Are you trying to stab my tonsil or something!?"

May chose ignore his comment and ate a slice of her pancake quite casually.

"See? It wasn't that bad, now was it?" May said as she took a bite of omelet and drank her juice.

"So, how in the world were you able to find this place?" May asked, not recovering from the amazement. Drew laid his arms on the table and leaned his chin on top of his forearm.

He smiled, one of his rare smiles that only May Maple dares to see.

"When I was 7, my parents and I used go here. We used to watch baby Budews hatch from their eggs." he let out a little laugh while looking down. "We used to go here every spring time but when dad…" Drew glared daggers on the grass.

May was about to hold Drew's hand, but he continued speaking.

"When my father… left, things changed and I hate it…" he said.

"And my mom is in the hospital, what'll I do if she doesn't wake up? I'll have no one left" The way Drew said this was barely audible, it was nothing but a mere whisper.

May smiled sadly, though, she was happy that he opened up to her like this, he rarely talks about his parents and it was very nice that she had shared this with him.

"Hey, your mom will be alright and besides you still have me. I promise I'll _always_ stand by your side, no matter what happens, Drew" she says.

He shook his head slightly while he rested his forehead on her neck. It was a lie. In less than 24 hours, she'll be gone. He will erase her from his life. He didn't want it, he didn't want people giving him promises they couldn't keep. But right now, he just needed comfort.

He's selfish and he knows he is.

Drew nuzzled his nose on the bridge of her neck and shoulders and May just held him tighter in her arms. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

"My dad said that this was where he and mom met"

"Wow, really? That's so romantic"

"Yea, he also said that he was trying to catch a Trapinch and right over there" he pointed somewhere near the waterfall "he saw my mom playing with her Roselia, the meeting was pretty ironic, but hey it's their love story"

"Then they always have these… secret meetings here every night, this place is very special to them" He looked at May and smiled.

"This was where everything started"

"Aw, that's so romantic!" May said in a gush as she smiles back.

"You think everything's romantic" Drew said looking up at her, with a little smug; though it was nice to have the Smirking Drew back.

"Whatever, I think it's still romantic"

Drew surprised May when he suddenly got up to his feet, smiling.

"What?" May asked.

"I want to show you something" he says and he took her hand.

"But-"

"No buts"

"Fine, just one last bite" she says.

"Bossy Jerk" she added quietly but not too quiet for Drew to hear.

Drew rolled his eyes and watched his girlfriend took one last bite and another spoonful and another and another…

"You said only one" he said narrowing his eyes playfully.

May turned her head at his direction with her mouth full; chewing, with mouth closed of course, her food while her cheeks looked like balloons. Cute. Very Cute; was what Drew was thinking. She looked just simply adorable with her big blue sparkling eyes along with her ballooned cheeks together.

Then she swallowed all the contents.

She grinned coyly at him.

"Im a growing girl Drew, I need good amount of food in a daily basis"

Drew rolled his eyes again playfully at her comment while she, on the other hand, drank her strawberry juice.

"Okay, Im ready!" she exclaimed with full of enthusiasm.

***

Drew led her past through the green magical forest-like jungle while they chatted and laughed about things, it was such a beautiful moment for May and Drew, everywhere they looked was so magical, The Tailows, and Swablus were singing a perfect melody along with a soft harmony that makes the place more magical.

Drew and May finally made it to their destination point.

There, before them, was a beautiful lake, the water was very clear; you can see the different figures of rocks laying on the floor of the water and

a school of Luvdisc swimming together as thought of dancing along the perfect harmony of the atmosphere. It was beautiful, amazing and simply magical! No more words can describe it.

May turned around to Drew.

"Drew this is so beau-"

She paused when she noticed that Drew was smirking wickedly at her, he half crouch-ed his body as if ready to pounce at her.

"-tiful… WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING!" she shouted at him.

And then before anything else happened, she found herself tackled by her boyfriend into the freezing water causing a huge splash. She quickly rose up from the water and turned her head around to see her Drew still smirking at her, he was soaking but still smirking, and May can't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he drew near her.

May giggled.

"You're wet" she says while flipping his wet green hair.

"And you think you're dry?" he asked sarcastically.

May just smiled and shook her head and Drew smiled back.

He drew near her again but this time he got the brunette cornered by a large boulder. He smiled at her, he leaned his head on hers and he began nuzzling his cheek on her soft wet flesh of her neck. May rest her head backwards over the boulder and closed her eyes, letting him have his way while she occasionally kisses his hair.

He stopped for a moment, May realized, and before she had the opportunity to open her eyes, she felt his lips on hers. She relaxed and slowly put her arms on his neck pulling him to her and Drew did the same by snaking his muscled arms around her petite waist making the kiss fiercer; he leaned her against the boulder. So, at this time, May was in between Drew and the huge rock. She felt Drew brush his mighty tongue against her lips begging to enter her mouth, she willingly opened then their tongues were battling for domination.

They broke apart for a thing called air, after short seconds they kissed again. My dug her fingers through Drew's damped hair; she sucked his lower lip while the boy reached for her thighs and lifted them around his waist, he remained his there to support her weight. May was so preoccupied with the kiss, that she hadn't notice Drew had lay her on the surface on the boulder kissing her more deeply.

He pulled apart; both of them breathing heavily. Drew waited for May to open her eyes. And as she did so, he gave a chaste kiss on her forehead and smiled warmly at her. Drew reached out for her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Um, Drew its kind of rocky under here" May said, obviously uncomfortable of the rocky ground.

He laughed shortly and got off the brunette.

Then both noticed that there were A couple of Luvdisc watching them, if they were human you would imagine them smiling at the teens. When the pokemon had noticed the teenagers' attention, they dove in the water again.

"I just noticed" May stated.

Drew looked at her. "What?"

"Well, every time we kiss, there's always pokemon watching." She giggled.

"Hm, it seems so." He replied.

And then he was wet _again_, apparently some evil brunette had splashed water at him.

He turned at her glaring at her friskily. But, she just giggled.

"You started it! You pounced at me without my permission!" she hissed while pointing an accusing finger at him.

He raised a brow at her.

"Why would I ask permission to pounce at you? Take it like this, for example: a tiger hunting a boar, tigers don't ask the boar to pounce on them, let alone hunt 'em" he says smirking at her frowning face, although the frown turned into a _furious_ glare and eventually the smirk slid off.

She grabbed a hand-full of different sizes of pebbles under the water.

"Did you just call me a pig?" She asked, her voice shaking in irritation and her eye repeatedly twitched.

"Not really a pig but a _boar_, there's a difference" Drew said casually and shrugged simply. And then, _that_ was when he heard her knuckles cracking.

Oh. _Oh_.

She's Angry.

Drew gulped as he inwardly cursed his mouth. Usually he would throw insults at her until she dies in irritation but now wouldn't be the time because Fuck! The girl is armed with pebbles, it wouldn't hurt that much but still, he doesn't want to go home with his body full of horrible little welts.

"DIE HAYDEN!!" she screamed.

Then suddenly, it was raining pebbles.

Poor Drew.

***

That afternoon, to May's surprise Drew surrendered to her. Although, it was better that way because she was running out of pebbles and sooner or later, those pebbles will turn into big chunks of rocks, and oh no she is _not_ afraid to use it! When it comes to girls, make one simple mistake about their weight… And Girls become _merciless_, and that ought to teach him a lesson. Drew gave her spare clothes that he seemed to have packed for them, May mentioned that she will change at the forest and he will change at the lake side.

"And if you follow me while I change, I swear to Rayquaza that you will receive more than a mere pebble, understand?" May threatened.

He nodded and she brushed past him.

"Like I've never seen you naked before" she heard him mutter with bitter sarcasm, and she can't help but blush.

"W-what?" she says as she abruptly turned around.

"Hm, your ears are starting to improve, love" he said smirking again.

May glared at him menacingly.

"I'll shut up" Drew said.

"You better"

***

May got back, she wore the clothes that drew gave her. A white strapless sundress, the hem of the dress hovered above of her knees and also a pair of DC slippers.

She saw Drew still changing, his pants were already on of course but he still doesn't have a shirt on; he appears to be observing something on his skin. Drew seemingly heard May approach him; he turned around his face distressed and eyes wide.

He motioned his hands to his perfectly toned muscles.

May tried to fight the urge not to blush. Although she failed because when you look very closely, there's a small shade of scarlet across her face. Why was she blushing you ask? Because in front of was her super hot and very well toned muscled boyfriend along with his super-hot-to-die-for _six_ pack abs! And she is a complete sucker for six packs! And Shit! She could have a freaking nose bleed right now!

"Damn woman! You can hit!" she heard him say, still having that troubled expression.

Oh, now she knows what he was referring to! Beside those gorgeous muscles were small red bumps and two black spots, which seemed to be bruises, on the other side.

She was very flushed.

"Oh. Well, it was your fault! A-and put some shirt will you! Before somebody sees you and faints" she shouted defensively.

He smirked at her.

"And would that somebody be …you?"

She blushed.

"It was a hypothetical statement!" she defended.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll put the shirt for your own sake not to have a nose bleed" he smirked and put his shirt on in the process.

May let out a little gasp of embarrassment.

"I-Im not t-that predictable… Am I?" she asked; smiling at him sheepishly.

Drew smiled warmly at her.

"No. I just really know you"

He said with velvetiness that made her more in love just seeing him standing there.

They decided to stroll around for a few minutes.

She smiled too in return and asked him: "So, what's on the next agenda this afternoon? And I hope I better not get wet this time." She glared at him playfully.

"Baby don't worry, you won't, I promise… Besides, I think I have enough bruises in one day no thanks to you." He said as he nudged her playfully.

May nudged him back and intertwined their fingers together. He squeezed her hand before kissing it.

"Have you ever seen pokemon hatch from their egg before?" He asked, smiling.

May took a second to absorb what he was saying, and with one snap she figured it out.

"Are you joking me? I get to see it?" She said happily.

"Only if you want to, the question is do you want to?" he asked her.

"Yes!"

"Alright then, this way"

Drew, still holding her hand, led her to the end of the lake where a tall tree is rooted. On the ground part, the tree's roots formed a cave shape that any small pokemon can shelter upon it. Drew tugged her arm, motioning her to move nearer. They drew closer and closer until they were crouching beside the root-cave.

Inside, there was a stack of dried meadow fescue grass. And lying above it were three little blue and orange eggs; the three were huddled together, some of its part were buried in the grass to prevent it from rolling.

They sat on the root near it.

"Wow" May gushed quietly.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" Drew replied.

"Yeah" she said, distracted by the cute eggs, then she looked at Drew. "When are they due?"

Drew shrugged. "Soon. They're baby Mudkips"

"Oh, okay" She says.

And then she went deafeningly silent and Drew noticed.

"You're quite, it's annoying" Drew muttered while he hovered the grass with a twig.

May looked at him with a tiny smile on her face; she could easily translate that:

"_I'm worried, because you're quite and I know something's wrong" _

She knew him. She knew him very well.

"What if they don't hatch today? I won't be able to see it." She said feeling a bit disappointed.

Drew shook his head. "They're due today and its spring anyway, so it's a perfect timing" he said with a reassuring smile.

She smiled and looked at the eggs. "May I hold them?" she asked.

Drew nodded as May took one egg and began caressing it with a huge happy smile plastered on her face. Drew could only smile at her, knowing that she's having fun and being happy was a bonus.

"Are you hungry? Its lunch time" Drew said.

May placed the egg to its nest again and looked at him.

"Don't tell me you brought lunch for us too, did you bring them or is there some kind of hidden stash of food you're hiding everywhere" she says.

Drew smiled sheepishly at her.

"No, I didn't bring anything, but look" he said. He pointed his pointing finger upwards and May looked up.

An Apple tree.

"I hope you don't mind apples for lunch" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I don't mind" she assured him.

He puzzled her when he stood up. But when he started for the tree and actually started climbing it, May freaked.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold on for a sec, you're not actually going to climb that, are you?"

Drew rolled his eyes.

"No, I'll fly up… Of course I'll climb the tree, stupid" He said then he proceeded to escalate to the fruits.

"You dickhead! You're not Tarzan, Drew! Go down here before you're hurt" she flared.

Drew snorted.

"I never hurt myself, you should know _that_ by now" He said arrogantly.

"Whatever! C'mon just come down and just poke it with a stick or something!" Her voice was filled with concern.

Drew stopped for a moment, holding a branch to support him, and turned his head around and gave her his you-are-so-stupid-sometimes look. And then continued what he was doing.

"Fine! Don't blame me if you end up with your head bleeding" she snaps at him. But her face was very filled with worry.

When he reached for another branch, he grabbed an apple and put it in his mouth, which was very sexy if you imagine it, and grabbed another with his right hand. He slowly descended and when he was already at the middle, he jumped.

And he landed gracefully of course, and he turned to his girlfriend to see her glaring daggers at him.

He bit the apple that was on his mouth and gave the other to her. He smirked while chewing his fruit.

"You're such a show off, you stupid dickhead" May muttered and snatched the apple from the dickhead and sat on the soft grass and leaned back on the huge root where they were previously.

Drew's smirk grew wider and went to sit on the grass beside her and mimicked her position.

"Ouch, you hurt my ego" he said after swallowing the contents in his mouth.

She smiled then nudged him on the shoulder. He chuckled lightly and then put one of his muscular arms around her curvy waist and pulled her to his lap. May sighed contently and lay back on his chest enjoying the warmth radiating off him; she felt his left arm slide on her stomach and pulled her closer against him.

Drew leaned his chin on top of the brunette's soft hair. He leaned back to the tree, sheltering them from the glaring sunlight brining along the petite body resting on him. He bites the apple again and watches pokemon play in the lake.

* * *

Twilight began to over power the horizon; a little part of the moon began showing now and Drew was very aware that his lover had fallen asleep hours ago. Then, he heard something move, he looked down at the Mudkip's nest and saw the eggs glowing and started wiggling.

Drew smiled suddenly and began to shake the brunette.

"May, wake up" he said as he shook her.

May groaned and shifted to seat, rubbing her eyes.

"Wha- WOW!" Her eyes were as big as saucers now, she looked at him.

"They're hatching?"

He nodded. "Watch" he said and the brunette turned her attention to the eggs. Then, before her very eyes, all three transformed into cute little blue Mudkips. May felt like holding them but as soon as she made a movement, all three pokemon had fled out of their nest and in to the lake.

"Wait! Where are they going?" she asked frantically.

"To the Lake, they're going home to their family" he said plainly.

"Home? But what if they get into trouble and they weren't been able to find they're family then something bad might happen?" She asked sadly, looking at the water where the pokemon swam.

"They'll find it; they have this some kind of instincts when they're born. And if they don't survive, well then that's part of life" he shrugged.

May's eyes widened.

"What's the point of having those instincts if they'll just… just… gah! You're not helping me here, Drew! At least try to be more optimistic!" she slumped on the sand grass near the shore of the lake with a sad expression and Drew just smiled and sat with her.

"What I'm trying to say is that they'll be fine, that's why the mother nested here, there are no predators that can harm them" He looked at her and continued to speak.

"And Besides, they're special" he says.

"Special?" May repeated, confused.

Drew nodded and a smile came slowly through his features.

"Duh, They're our kids, _of course_ their special" He said and flashed a grin at her.

May had a shy smile at her and looked ahead again. Drew leaned and gave a light kiss on her cheek.

"They'll be fine" he assured her.

Tonight, the moon was full and round and illuminated very brightly, it reflected the lake's water perfectly, the way the water rippled when there was a soft breeze. It just seemed very perfect for the couple; the peacefulness of the wind seemed magical especially when hundreds of fireflies eventually came, this night couldn't be better for both May and Drew, the only thing missing were angels flying in the air.

"Dance with me" May heard Drew say, he was still looking at the scenery of the lake.

"Dance?"

He nodded and got up offering a hand to her to do the same.

"But, there's no music"

Drew shook his head.

"I don't care" he says, still waiting for the brunette to accept his offer.

She smiled and took his hand and he pulled her up. He put his hands on the curve of her waist and the she put both of her arms around his taunt neck, he leaned his forehead on hers with both of their eyes closed; his arms pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go. They could feel each other's warm breath, their lips occasionally touching. And then Drew began to sing.

_Every long lost dream_

_Let me to where you are_

_And others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know it's true_

_That God bless the broken road that let me straight to you…_

He continued the rest by humming.

"You wanted music, correct?" Drew whispered to her.

He just felt her nod. Clearly, both of them were happy. They danced all through the night; the moon and millions of stars watching them silently, one of them would occasionally hum, if not, sing.

She tilted her head and he met her sparkling blue eyes.

"I Love you, Drew" she says.

And he smiled sadly.

"I know" he replied.

He wanted to say those beautiful words back to her too, but it would only make everything harder.

But being with her right now was all that matters.

"I want _this_… to be _our_ place, ours and no one else's" he says, looking into her mesmerizing baby blue eyes and smiled at her.

Oh yes, he's happy.

But also, there are times where everything comes to an end, and it was a huge disappointment, especially to Drew. They walked together to his car, ready to go home. He wanted _this_ night to be perfect, he wanted both of them to be happy. Yes, it was selfish of him to steal her from her family the whole day for his own pleasure, but he _is_ a selfish person. A very selfish one I may add.

But he just needed to be with her one last time, he'd rather die before Jack lays one filthy finger on her. So, he agreed with the bastard and let himself shipped to La Rouse, the following day. Jack promised that he won't do anything to May or her family; if one thing he knows about Jack, is that he isn't a promise breaker, he wouldn't break a promise even if his life depended on it.

And, if it is _love_ we are talking about then one thing Drew is for sure, that Love is all about making the other person happy and making sacrifices, and when that happens, you'd be content. And seeing her with that smile on her face, made him feel content; he'll be happy knowing that she enjoyed this last night with him. Even if there is a raw possibility that she'd hate his guts after, that he would never see her or her warm smiles again, that he would never see her blush pink again or that he'll never see her grow up as a more mature young lady, he'd be content and at the same time, still be happy that she had shared blissful memories with him that he knows that he will never forget. May was his everything and anything; she was his first love, his first kiss, his first best friend and first time, and she'll be in his heart to treasure those wonderful memories, forever.

Tonight, he accepted to make the biggest sacrifice of his life. Tonight, he'll be letting go of her. And tonight, he'll be content and happy. And that was how Drew loves May.

** ** **

They were back in Petalburg, and Drew looked at May. She was staring out of the window absentmindedly, humming softly. They were getting closer to her house and he used the lowest possible speed he could. He wanted more time with her, but then he curved to her street, he could see the porch light of her house.

Tears flood his eyes, but never dared to escape his viridian orbs.

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

He felt his heartbeat increased every second passing.

He pressed the break of the car.

She turned to him.

"Goodnight"

He saw her fingers ready to open the door.

He drew a silent breath.

"Wait" his voice held no emotion.

She turned to him, puzzled, silently saying 'what'.

"I need… We need to talk"

"Um… sure, fire up" she smiled at him, and he turned away, looking at the windshield of the car. And outside, was a black convertible which was terribly familiar to Drew. And with Drew's keen eyes, it was clear to him that someone is watching them. His hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"It's not working out… between us"

Her smile faltered, it took her a couple of seconds to speak again.

"What do you mean? You're… breaking up with me?"

He just nodded.

"Why" He looked at her, his face impassive, his eyes were piercingly darker green. He glared at her, and she just looked at him still, very confused.

They just stared each other for what seemed like minutes.

"Why?" She repeated, desperately needing answers.

"I told you it's not working out"

She shook her head.

"You have better reasons than that, Drew"

He glared at her again, not answering but she still waited.

"Im tired of you, you don't… satisfy me enough" he said, looking away from her again.

"Is that why? Because you're not satisfied" she said in a barely audible way.

He didn't answer.

"Maybe, we could still work this out, you're just saying that because of your mom, maybe I could-"

He didn't let her finish.

"Are you seriously _that_ desperate?" He sneered at her.

"Look" He said, turning his total attention to her. "I've spent my whole day doing different kinds of bullshit with you, and you surprisingly have the guts to blame this on my mom. I told you this is over, so just fuck off"

"But what about all those things-"

"I only did all of those because you're Norman's daughter, I forced myself to be in a relationship with you for my family's sake of fortune would increase, but hell! Guess what? My step-dad doesn't want you to, so now done with you."

"But-"

Drew let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't you get it!? I'm not doing this because of my mom; I'm doing this in my own free will! I'm doing this for myself! And God knows I don't want to spend my time with a freak who talks to herself! I don't want to keep forcing myself to this useless relationship. You know, I should be in Hawaii, New York…. Or anywhere but this place making out with other chicks. I don't know how long it would take for you to absorb all of this… but we're not anything anymore, not a couple, not friends, not anything. We. Are. Through. I used you and now I have enough of you. So, get your ass off of my car and fuck off"

She just stared at him with hurt filled eyes. And, somewhere in his chest hammered, so he looked away again.

"Oh, I understand" she just said.

"Well? What the heck are you waiting for? Get out already" he said coldly.

He waited for her to her own outburst, he waited for her to give him that slap he deserved, he waited for her own hurting words and throw them at him. He waited. But, they never came.

Instead, she just nodded.

"Well… I guess, it's… I mean I-"

"Look, just save your speech and get out" he said coldly.

She nodded.

"Thank you for the ride, Drew… Goodbye" she said, silently getting out of his car and ran straight to her home.

Drew watched her, his throat was dry feeling the lump inside. So many lies he had said. And her words, her kind words, just punched him on the face. Of all the awful things that she could have said to him, she said _that_. It wasn't supposed to be like that, he expected them to fight, he expected her to cry, but instead, she thanked him for the ride back home.

He just sat there in the car, he looked at the window of her balcony and saw the lights were already on, she saw her curtain tilt up a bit, she always does that to check that he drives safely, Drew took notice of this as a routine when he gives a lift back home and he asked her the following day and she confessed. He remembered that day, still very fresh to his memory.

He sighed and started the engine and looked at the other passenger's seat.

Empty. He felt lonely.

It wasn't even day one, and he misses her already.

Annoyed. He drove back home.

** ** **

**Drew's POV**

Drew went inside the Hayden Mansion, he slammed the door shut.

He headed for his room, and then he heard a chuckle.

"Very well done, my son" A dark figure lurched out and came the devil himself. Jack the Moron Jackass.

"I'm not your fucking son, now fuck your hell out of my freaking room" Drew seethed through his teeth.

He chuckled again.

"Be ready. The plane to La Rouse will arrive soon."

"So, one of my men said she took it pretty badly, I could've been there myself but I have some other things to take care of" Jack tried to start a conversation.

Drew ignored him.

"Good thing too, now you're rewarded by your obedience, Drew, she is left unharmed. All there's to do is leave the brat and poof! I give you the company in La Rouse, though, as long as you keep our little secret about your father, I will not touch your little girlfriend"

Drew glared at the window.

"Fuck. Off. Now" Oh yeah, Drew is pissed.

And he heard him exit the room. Thank God.

He reached for his one of his books, a coloring book back when he was still young, and saw the CD was still there. Oh thank the lord!

Jack was stupid enough not to look in his stuff. Although, Drew thanked Jacks stupidity.

It was a security video 6 years ago, a security tape of how his father was murdered. He made multiple copies of the CD. Don't think of him as a sadist, the CD was for evidence for the right time.

Yes, he saw how Jack had assassinated his father; he saw how he did it with his own very eyes. He saw his father died in front of him. And it was pathetic that he couldn't to anything.

And Jack had tried to kill him too, if he weren't black belter, if he didn't know martial arts or kung fu, if he didn't let his father get him into a summer military school, if he didn't know how to use different kinds of guns and weapons, if he didn't know how to defend himself… there'd probably no Andrew Hayden in this world right now.

But, he did defend himself. He kicked Jack's ass and shot his leg with Jack's own gun. Drew was, in fact, Invincible against Jack but there's one thing that made Drew vulnerable: His threats.

His threats were inevitable. At first, he didn't buy it, but when he saw what he did to his servant and other people, including his loving mother, he began to feel vulnerable.

And, just hearing Jack say May's name, he shudders; he was, dare he says it, scared, afraid. He wont allow that Jackass take another one of his loved ones.

He loved her; Very much in that fact.

He would rather lose her, than put her life in line.

He let his body collapse on his bed.

He sighed exhaustedly and stared up to the ceiling.

He missed her.

** ** **

**Jack's POV**

"Che, that'll teach Norman something, you should've thought twice before stealing Caroline from me" he exclaimed to himself.

_Waahahahahahah! What do you think guys? IM SO SORRY!__ It took this long to update_

_But, Spring break came, and I am a Girl who has a life nd needs to enjoy it -_-" please guys, I am very truly sorry. Ugh, the break up was soooo depressing._

_I put on Drew's POV to clear up some things! : D well, Drew's daddy is like… wanted Drew to try out for military for a half of his summer and see if he would like to go to military school. So, that explains about the thingy part where Drew had shot Jack's leg._

_WTFH! What's this? Jack know Caroline?_

_Anyway, Questions anyone??? Well I'd be happy to help if there are any! _

_Please reward this chapter by _**REVIEWING**_ and putting it into your _**FAVORITES**_ !_

_PLEASE THAT IS THE LEAST I WANT YOU TO DO FOR ME… __**PLEASE**__._

FAVORITE

&

Review


	4. Envy

Hi! Hi! Everyone! It's me again, Obsidian!

Yeah, so I won't talk much over here right now since I'm very excited to write this chapter! So I'll just make some **Important Announcements… Clarifications… blah blah** _just_ incase for any misunderstandings on the latter part of the story! So it's important for you to **read this**:

1. I have changed the time gap of May and Drew's Separation from 2 years to 5 (FIVE) years. In the cause of personal reasons.  
2. If you read my story very carefully, then you would've read something about Drew (was forced) moving to La Rouse City. So, if you did not read it intently then… I dunno… ;D  
3. Drew lives alone since Jack is in who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.  
4. I changed the rating to M for the cursing. Sorry I didn't notice it before. Thank you for that wonderful person who had corrected me in a nice way. I Love her: D  
5. Andrea (Momma Drewy) is still in a coma. She may not be a mention but just to let you know so you would…you know… know?  
6. Drew loves May and May loves Drew and Jack is a Jackass still and I only added this because I wanna!  
7. Oh My Gosh! Its chapter four already?

Disclaimer: The show Pokemon respectfully belongs to… who again? … Not me, for sure. –Leaves-

* * *

**Title: Tonight  
**By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

Chapter Four: Envy

**Drew's POV and ****Five Years Later**

La Rouse City is known to be _very_ peaceful in the mornings. One of the things that Drew had considered a beauty that he had admired about this country.

Ah, yes.

Peacefulness… you know, silence, calmness… serenity… Tranquility…? Yeah, that too.

Well, about all of those oh-so-wonderful things I mentioned? Yeah, well, they're always being destroyed by his best friend.

It's no biggy, though.

Just the same old morning routines of 23 year old Andrew Hayden: the sun will rise, birds come out and chirp, he gets up from bed, his idiotic, raven haired, "best friend" (insert quoting fingers) come to his condo and vaporize the morning peacefulness. You know same old, same old _normal_ routines.

Twitch. Twitch. Grunt.

Oh no! That's not him annoyed! Oh no, don't get him wrong! Drew's a morning person. He definitely loves these kinds of mornings that really he wants to punch the guy on the gut and bury him alive six feet below!

Oh yes, Drew is a morning person. _Really_.

_Knock_!

_Knock_!

Why was _he_ his best friend again? Well… Drew forgot.

Aw man! Now he's beginning to be an amnesiac.

_Knock_!

_Knock_!

No answer.

_Knock_!

_Knock_!

Still no answer.

"Oi! Drew! Ya in there?"

_Knock_!

_Knock_!

_**Bam**_!

_**Bam**_!

_Grunt. Sigh._

"I have neighbors, you dolt! So shut up!" Drew yelled as he sat on his big couch sipping his coffee, which is decaf, watching the morning news in his luxury Condominium.

"Oi! Are you just gonna leave me outside you're front door starving? After I gave everything to you! After giving you my tender, love and care! Fullfill your promise to our pledge of … er… something I forgot! This is what you do to me! Well, you better open up this door before I get Pikachu to thunder-bolt it, you damn bastard! C'mon I'm soo hungry"

"Whatever, Idiot" a muffled reply came inside the room.

Grrr.

"Fine! I'll just let Pikachu Thunder-bolt your door!" Ash hump-ed.

"Tch. Your Pikachu's not with you"

"… Oh yeah? How would you know!"

"You always leave him with Misty when you go to work"

"Lies! I tell you! Lies!"

"Whatever" the door opened revealing an annoyed looking green-haired man.

Ash grinned and walked in Drew's fancy condo and head himself straight to Drew's kitchen.

Drew slammed the door shut and went also where his best friend was devouring all _his_ food, in _his_ refrigerator and in _his_ condo.

**H.I.S**. _His_! Period!

Grrr.

Drew is so pissed right now!

That was his breakfast.

Grumble. Grumble.

His poor tummy.

_Stupid idiot__! Ash is so stupid and pathetic and…and… stupid! Yeah, that's right I said it…! Oh wait… I thought about it, I didn't say it. Why am I talking to myself anyway? Che, that stupid is rubbing off on me… sigh… Man, I'm hungry. _

…

…

_Why am I talking to myself?_

"Why do you always eat all my food again?" Drew asked folding his arms.

"Vcuhgvshz vyvu dyfewufe ffgefew"

Twitch.

"What?"

Gulp. Gulp.

"Because…Gulp… Misty kicked me out of the house, remember?"

Glare. Glare.

Blink. Blink.

"What?" Ash blinked.

"Last time, you took nearly all my food and said you're gonna donate it for the victims of _famine_" Drew's glare intensified.

What the...

That sounded sooo stupid!

Drew actually fell for that? Ugh! Ash is beginning to rub on him.

"Well, duh! I donated it to myself! I starved! My. Wife. Is. Killing. Me. Misty won't even let me touch a candy in the house!" Ash expressed.

Cold Glare.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! You don't feel my pain! I haven't eaten for… for… six hours already! I'm just _so_ surprised that I survived that long, Drew."

Colder Glare.

"Aw Come on! Have a little sympathy on me, man! I've been kicked out of my own house, by my own dear wife; can't you feel bad juuuust a little?"

"No…"

Ash gave Drew a puppy dog face.

Drew glared.

Ash gave another face with a super-duper mega round brown eyes while he scrunched his nose and his lips puckered like a Jynx and hands clasped together.

Drew sneered… winced (or whatever!) at the sight.

Oh my god! His (beautiful green) eyes have been damped by fire!

It burns!

"Cut it, Ash."

"But I'm being cuuuuute" Ash whined like a wittle baby Muk.

Ew.

"No, you're being ugly, Now cut it out" He said as he turned his head to another side. Afraid.

Well, not really _that_ meaning of afraid. The other one… the one that you are scared to death of what will happen to your (perfect) eyes if you keep looking at your (moronic) best friend. That afraid, not the other afraid, afraid 'cause that's just stupid.

"Heh, Consider yourself lucky you have a best friend alarm clock or else you would've slept in, _boss_" Ash gave a toothy grin.

"Idiot. I was already up when you showed your filthy face"

Drew grabbed an apple and ate it. Yum, his favorite!

"So, what did you do this time that made Misty kick you out?"

Silence. A very long silence.

Whoa.

Silence and Ash don't really mix up.

Shudders.

It's like there are ghost showing up.

Ash, you fool! Say something!

"…Well, ya see. We were sleeping in our bedroom… and it was like, two in the morning. She woke me up and said she wanted ice cream; so I went to the kitchen and got some chocolate flavored ice cream" Ash paused and slurp some ketchup and mustard on his hotdog.

Phew, the not-so showing up ghost are gone.

"And then, When I was going to go back to the bed with the ice cream… I heard my stomach made a sound and when I got back to the room, Misty asked where was her ice cream and then I handed her the container. And when I was ready to sleep again, but she thumped me on the head and it hurt _so _much!" Ash was in the verge of crying.

Drew patted his back.

"There, there"

Awkward…

"You may continue" Drew said.

"….t-then…I asked her to kiss my boo boo but she… _sniff_… she said "No" b-because she said I ate her ice cream then I told her she should lighten up because she's starting to get _fat_ and then instantly, there was fire in her eyes! And… and…. I was soooo scared. And that's when she kicked me out of the house and here I am… Sigh… That was the most terrifying experience in my whole life!"

"So that's why?" Drew asked.

Ash nodded.

_**Big Thump**_**!**

Ash was instantly on the ground.

"Grr. You BASTARD! Why'd you do that for!" The raven haired man commanded while rubbing his poor, _poor_ head.

Twice! That had happened to him _twice_ already!

…Sniff

People today are soooo mean.

"You're so mean, Drew"

"Whatever, You're an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Why am I the idiot?"

"Because you just called your eight-month PREGNANT wife fat… " Drew smirked.

_Gasp!_

"Misty's pregnant!... Oh wait, she _is_ pregnant...! I forgot." Ash fiddled with his fingers.

"You're stupid." Drew scoffed.

"Hey! It's not my fault that girls are so sensitive about their figure!"

Ash sighed.

"I wouldn't ever understand the female species"

Drew nodded.

"Same here"

**Flashback****!**

"_Did you just call me a pig?" __She asked, her voice shaking in irritation and her eye repeatedly twitched._

"_Not really a pig but a boar, there's a difference" Drew said casually and shrugged simply. And then, that was when he heard her knuckles cracking._

_Oh. Oh._

_She's Angry._

_Drew gulped as he inwardly cursed his mouth. Usually he would throw insults at her until she dies in irritation but now wouldn't be the time because Fuck! The girl is armed with pebbles, it wouldn't hurt that much but still, he doesn't want to go home with his body full of horrible little welts._

"_DIE HAYDEN!" she screamed._

_Then suddenly, it was raining pebbles. _

_Poor Drew._

**End of flashback!**

If people look closely, you'd see a smile gracing through Drew's lips.

Memories forever treasured.

He shook his head… He shouldn't be thinking about that right now, he had more important things to take care of.

"I mean..." Ash started.

"I didn't _mean_ for those words to slip off my mouth, it's not my fault that Misty is sooo pretty… with the soft pretty hair, and her cherry lips, and her pretty cerulean eyes…. So pretty… did I mention her hair? It's so soft" Ash giggled to himself.

Yes, he giggled.

Drew should be disgusted that his best friend giggled like a love sick high school girl… but he wasn't.

Instead, he felt envy rush through him.

Jealousy.

But he, Andrew Hayden, should not be jealous; I mean Drew has a perfect life! He's the owner _and_ CEO of The Hayden Enterprise one of the most prestigious company in the world, a multi-billionaire, intelligence, good-looks that can attract women…the heck, he can even attract Gays for god's sake!

He had everything a man could ask for. So why would he be… envious of Ash Ketchum. The only thing that he has and Drew doesn't is… A wife who loves him, and in two months, Ash is gonna be a dad.

Yeah, so maybe Drew is a _tiny_ bit jealous of Ash. Drew had always wanted a family, a beloved wife... and kids to spoil.

And he always pictured that life with a certain blue eyed brunette. But that dream died down Five years ago, all left to dusts and ashes blown away by the wind.

"Ash, you dumbass! Your drool is ruining my Carpet" Drew said.

Ash retorted. "Whatever! At least I have a woman to drool on"

With that statement, Drew became silent and glared on floor. The raven haired man took notice of this.

"Aw, man… Drew… I…"

Silence.

"Drew?"

"Whatever Idiot, get your car ready… your turn to drive, I'm gonna take a shower" Drew smirked weakly and playfully punched Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure…you bastard" Ash grinned and returned the punch.

Drew grabbed his green towel and proceeded to the bathroom.

**Ash's POV**

Ash heard little droplets of water pouring; he peeked at the bathroom and saw steam coming out of the slightly opened bathroom door.

Ash sighed.

_Man, that guy needs somebody…_

He looked around his surroundings. The place looks so big without any people. He felt so alone.

_Drew must be so lonely… Hey! I know I'll find him a woman! Then he won't be lonely and then this place will be filled with little green-haired jerks like their old man! _

Ash giggled again.

Yes, I said giggled and yes I said again.

_I sooo rock! I gotta tell Misty!_

**Review this Chapter!**


	5. Chaos

A/N: The first part is in May's POV! I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pokemon rightfully belongs to… the ones who created this damned show… slash game.

**Title: Tonight**

By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

Summary:May and Drew are now dating for a year and a half. But Drew's Step-father doesn't approve; so he forced Drew to Break-up with May. Then Two years passed; Drew and May bumped into each other…

**Chapter Five****: **Chaos

**May's POV:**

It's six in the morning.

Yeah.

Pretty early, right?

That's because May's got a new job! Well, it's not _that_ official yet. The company phoned her and said she must have an interview with the CEO first before she gets the position, she just applied last month.

She's just so excited and nervous today.

She got out of her sheets and walked down the small hall of her two-storey town-house.

May went into baby-blue painted walled room, she sat beside the bed where a small figure was sleeping.

May smiled warmly.

Her baby.

Her little baby Drake.

She stared at him, and realized how much he had grown. Drake just turned four-years old this July, he's a very bright little man, he learns fast and May is very proud of him. And today, he is starting school.

May stroked Drake's soft green hair, she pushed aside some strands that fell on his closed eyes.

Sometimes, she just can't help herself but see Drew in Drake.

Yeah, it's Drew.

Andrew Hayden is Drake's dad. May still loves him, she kept denying it to herself but she knew deep inside her, She was still inlove with him, she still loves Drew, even after he left her, saying that he played her because he wants to bring her father's business down…

And even so, she still loves that bastard. She still hopelessly loves him, call her stupid, but she still does.

There was a moment when May thought all of this was a mistake, regret; there was a moment when she just wanted to give up. But it all fades whenever Drake smiles at her.

Just like how all her problems fade when Drew smiles.

Being pregnant at eighteen was tough. May cried when she found out weeks after Drew left, at first, she thought it was only a Flu, but days came and her mother convinced her to go to a check up, because her mother was terrified that it might be some kind of disease.

But apparently Caroline was wrong… so wrong. May was three and a half months pregnant then, she begged her mother not to tell her dad or anyone else.

The doctor suggested abortion, but May refused, she didn't know why, but she refused. Some part of her didn't want to get rid of the child, because she knew she wouldn't, she couldn't. Because the baby was all she's left of _him_.

She told herself everyday that she'd figure out what to do, she'd be going to college in the fall and she doubted that they accept pregnant teenagers, but she told herself that she'd find a way, but then, Norman found out and he was very furious. Caroline tried to calm her husband down, but she failed. Norman disowned May, kicked her out of the house, saying that she was a disgrace in the family.

Caroline did her best to support May, she sent her money for college and other financial fees she needed, she got into college with a baby inside her, and it _was_ difficult when there were eyes always watching her, lips always gossiping about her but May didn't care. She was happy.

Especially when she felt Drake kick for the first time, May was ecstatic!

Drake's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his pretty green eyes.

He beamed lazily at her.

"Good morning, honey"

"G'morning, mommy…" Drake yawned.

"C'mon, up you go"

"Mmmm… I'm still sleepy momma, stay a while" Drake groaned and closed his eyes again.

"No, now c'mon I'll make waffles and pancakes for breakfast, and if you get up now I'll put extra syrup." May spoke sternly and motherly at the same time.

"With extra, extra syrup?" One green eye peeked.

May smiled and nodded.

"With extra, extra syrup."

"… With super duper, mega extra syrup?"

"Don't push your luck young man" May laughed a little.

Drake smiled (cutely!) and nodded.

May carried Drake in her arms and took off down stairs and straight to the kitchen. May put Drake in his chair and gave him his toys while she prepared their breakfast.

**15 minutes later**

"Here you go, waffles and pancake with extra, extra syrup… and butter! For my little baby," May exclaimed while she kissed his cheek.

Drake frowned and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not a baby anymore…" He muttered and ate his food.

May smiled.

"Listen… honey, I know it's your first day in school and you're excited but, I can't come with you this morning. I have a job interview again, and you know how important this is to mommy" May said.

He looked at her with his innocent emerald-green eyes.

"Oh." His voice leaking with huge disappointment.

"But, Aunt Misty will take you!" May cheerfully exclaimed.

"Aunt Misty?" Drake's face lit up a tiny bit.

Drake absolutely adores his Aunt Misty; they always play whenever they visit La Rouse. May and Misty were best-friends in college; Misty was the only person who understood May, she was the brunette's only friend in Petalburg College. Misty stood up for May when she gets teased by other people calling her 'pregnant slut'. They stood up for each other, and ever since then, they've been best friends.

"Yup!" May replied.

"Will Uncle Ash be there too?"

"I'm not sure, he has work, remember?"

Drake nodded.

"So are you okay with this?" asked May.

Drake nodded again, smiling this time.

"U-huh, but as long as you promise that I can stay at Aunt Misty's until Uncle Ash goes home"

"Sure," May smiled at him. "Now, finish your breakfast"

**Ash and Drew's POV: In Ash's car:**

Ash is steering the car today while Drew was in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, Drew? Guess what" Ash spoke.

Drew looked at him nonchalantly.

"What?"

Ash smiled cheekily.

"I have a joke for you!"

Drew groaned in response.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side." The green haired man answered impassively.

"NO, TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! HAHA- wait, how did you know!" Ash looked at Drew as if he grew three heads.

"You told that joke the other day. And the other day… and the day before that… Oh, and last week too. Dude, you need new jokes" Drew smirked.

Ash snorted.

"Pfft. Do _you_ even know how to joke? I bet you're the most melancholic bastard who doesn't know how to joke!" Ash laughed… loudly.

Drew glared at him.

"Anyway, I have another one" Ash grinned.

"Zip it, idiot. I don't wanna hear it" Drew grumbled.

But Ash ignored him.

"Knock, Knock"

Drew sighed in irritation.

"… Who's there?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah who?"

Ash laughed hysterically!

What's he laughing about? That bloody joke?

"What's so funny?"

Ash laughed even louder but then stopped.

"Yeah who, don't you get it? Yahoo? Yeah who?"

Drew blinked.

"Oh, c'mon! What are you? A joke retard?"

Drew's hand twitched.

He so wants to punch this idiot.

And He's not a joke retard! In fact, Drew knows tons of jokes that even Ash doesn't know. But he's not gonna tell cause he might steal them, plus he might hurt Ash's feelings 'cause Drew's a joke master of… jokes and he isn't!

"Keep your eyes on the road, idiot" Drew growled.

"Hmph. I'll stop… but just because you're my boss," Ash grinned.

"And because _I'm_ your boss, where's the list for the interview I wanted you to finish?" Drew asked.

"Oh, you're still on for that? I mean, I know how you hate interviewing people."

"It's my job" he answered.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you fire the chick anyway? She's pretty responsible and I think she's your type," Ash smirked at him.

"Shoving her cleavage in front of my face everyday isn't what I call responsible and no, she's not my type" Drew muttered.

"What? So, you're telling me that you get to see a woman's chest everyday since the other day but you didn't jump the chance and sleep with her? Man, it's like, you don't even have hormones!"

"She's not my type, like I said, and it's pretty obvious her breasts are fake" Drew folded his arms.

"Who cares? You have to be kidding me! I'll bet she's a 36 D"

"I think large fake breasts are a bit overrated. And you have a wife, stop thinking of other women's boobs" Drew muttered.

"Yeah, that's the whole point about this, I have a wife and my soon-to-be Ash Jr., and you're all yourself," Ash looked at Drew in a-rarely seen-serious face.

Drew's lips tightened.

"Yes, I know Ash, I'm alone. I don't have anybody, I get it. I don't have a bloody perfect wife or kids unlike you, I get it. I'm all alone and I don't have anyone, I get it but that doesn't mean I could just… force myself to some random girl. I don't want to."

Drew looked at his best friend. Ash saw something, a rare emotion that Drew has that flickers when something isn't right or when something is very right, he knows it but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Drew, come on, it's been years… you have to forget _her_ at some point of time, you have to move on"

Drew nodded.

"I guess you're right,"

"I mean, you never know, she might have forgotten you _years_ ago and had a little handsome, playful son with another guy," Ash said cheerfully.

Drew looked at Ash, slightly gaped.

"Err, not that I _know_ she got pregnant at eighteen while she was in college! Nope, I don't know anything…" Ash laughed nervously.

Drew turned away from Ash and stared outside the car.

It never actually occurred to him what happened to May. And now, no thanks to this idiot beside him, he wondered… so many thoughts were swimming in Drew's mind.

Ash's words were in his mind now. What _if_ she's married to some lucky bastard, what if she's pregnant right now with that guy's child? Then a sudden image of a guy holding her in his arms and May smiling and rubbing her swollen stomach…

Suddenly, Drew felt nauseous. The thought alone sickened him; He should be the one holding her like that, and she should be the one to bear _his_ children, she was supposed to be happily married to _him_. He should've been, could've been the one but he couldn't… he can't, because it's too late now, and not when his son of a bitch step-dad was still alive, he can't. It's too dangerous.

Ash looked at Drew, who was gazing out of the window, seemingly thinking deeply about something.

_Wow, Drew believed me! Well, that was close, he can't find out about May! He can't find out that she got pregnant by some other dude from college! He might track down that guy and kill him! _

Ash stared at Drew and then he realized something…

_Hmm… Both Drake and Drew look__ alike, wow, that's soo weird! Oh well! Must be coincidence… Now, to think of new jokes…_

HONK!

HONK!

"Ash! You're making traffic! Why did you stop in the middle of the road? You idiot!" Drew yelled.

"You know, sometimes bastard? Your words hurt!" Ash said and stepped on the gas pedal.

"So, where are the list of people I'll interview?" asked Drew again.

"Huh? Oh, I left at home… Oh, c'mon don't give me that look! I was kicked out of the house, remember?"

Drew sighed.

"We still have time to get it, if you want?" Ash suggested.

"Fine, just make sure Misty doesn't crush your bones, if not, I'm stealing you car to work" Drew muttered.

"See Drew? You _can_ be funny… at times" Ash laughed.

And Drew grumbled.

**Ketchum Residence:**

Finally they were there.

Ash stopped his car in front of the house and outside he saw a familiar car…

May's car!

_Oh my gosh! __What's she doing here? She can't be here when Drew's here! The world will explode!_

"C'mon idiot! We're late for work" Drew growled and got off the car and slammed the door.

Ash freaked.

Drew got out of the car!

Drew was walking straight to his freaking house! Oh my god!

Drew was already on his door step and…

"DREW STOP! THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP!"

And then, the door opened…

Oh no…

**Favorite & ****Review this chapter!**

Hey, just a question for you guys:

-How'd you think of Drake?

-Is this chapter good?

-Do I need improvement for my writing skills?

-Am I crazy?

Review and tell me please!

Take my **poll**! It's **new**!

Er… please?


	6. Distanced

**A/N:** Hi Everybody! I want to apologize for keeping you in wait. My **New Year's Resolution** is to 'update' often and write with much more detailed descriptions and also to improve my writing techniques. Though, I won't promise huge improvement but I hope that I will make some.

'Anyway' I just noticed that _that_ word is mostly in my chapters. But who's to blame? It _is_ quite catchy. :P

**Disclaimer:** ObsidianEmeraldXXX doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Title: Tonight**

By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Distanced

**Summary**: May and Drew are now dating for a year and a half. But Drew's Step-father doesn't approve; so he forced Drew to Break-up with May. Then Two years passed; Drew and May bumped into each other…

* * *

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter 'cause your dreaming

_So, I tuck you in turned on you favorite night light

* * *

_

**Normal POV: Ash Ketchum's Front Porch:**

The door opened with a shuddering 'creek'. Slowly, as it opened, Misty came into view. Misty beamed when she saw her husband she ran straight to Ash and embraced him and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Ash did the very same.

And Drew was kind of left there standing awkwardly as he watched the couple exchange affectionate kisses and hugs…

Well, talk about PDA. No wonder these two are married, they're perfect for one another. Perfect, as in 'perfectly forgetting that the husband's boss standing very much out of place while he and his eight-month pregnant wife make out in the porch like to horny teenagers'.

Drew was getting very impatient. He already had a scowl on his face, his foot, the left one to be more specific, is tapping, his arms crossed over his taut chest. Maybe he can sneak in and get the papers and steal Ash's car and—

They broke apart.

"Ash, I made you breakfast! Imagine it as an apology for kicking you out of the house last night. Come on, it's your favorite—You too, Drew" Misty smiled and went inside the house and gestured the men to follow her.

Ash sighed dreamily.

"Isn't she amazing? She made my favorite breakfast," Ash grinned and they went inside, completely forgetting why he was preventing his friend to go inside his home in the first place.

"I thought you said she was mad at you?" Drew raised his brow.

"Well, my friend, _that_ is an example of the beauty of 'Mood Swings'," Ash put his arm on Drew.

"And I assume there's an ugly side," Drew smirked and shoo-ed the dope's arm off of him.

Ash slumped a bit. Only a little.

"Yeah… that's the part where I get kicked out everyday. But that's also the part where you come in, buddy" Ash grinned.

"You're an idiot," Drew smirked. "Now, for those papers I needed done?"

* * *

To you everything's funny

_You have nothing to regret__…

* * *

_

"Can't we stay for breakfast a little while?" Ash whined

"No, Ash. We're very late," Drew sighed as he placed the papers inside a brown envelope.

"Oh, come on! You're the one in control, you're the boss. Can't you be late for once? And, don't even say you have a meeting—I checked. And you don't have one until next Wednesday, just to let you know." Ash said.

"We still can't stay," Drew said firmly. He gave Ash that 'No way in hell you're gonna change my mind. So, just suck it up and be a man' look.

"Not even a drink of orange juice?" Ash countered Drew's stare with his 'Have sympathy, you green-haired jerk,' look.

"No," Drew said.

"… But I'm thirsty"

Drew's eye twitched. Fine, he'd allow him but it must take only one gulp of water. If that's what it takes to make this man beside him stop pestering him… then fine.

Drew sighed.

"Fine but only one gulp, if you make it two, I'll be a violent friend and punch you. Got it?" Drew demanded; he authorizing voice, now lingered.

While Ash grinned cheekily, "Got it,"

They made their way to the glorious kitchen.

* * *

_I'd give all I have, honey_

If you could stay like that

* * *

The second Drew entered the kitchen, he noticed three things: The table was full with delicious looking food… sausages, pancakes, milk, bacon and eggs. The second, he noticed, was a little boy who seemed to be not older than four or five, he was concentrating on the paper as he sketched lines and curves expertly while he was eating cereal. The last one was shocking… The boy had green hair. Just like him.

While Drew was scrutinizing the boy with somewhat disbelief in his eyes, Ash was panicking inside. This was not supposed to happen, he couldn't believe himself for forgetting all about this. He has to do something quickly, and throwing the boy out of the window, he knew, wasn't an option.

"Uncle Ash! You're here!" The kid with green hair exclaimed when he lifted his green eyes, Drew noted, and jumped to his 'uncle'.

"Uh, hey Drake, what are you doing here?" Ash did his best to ignore Drew's shifting gaze from him to Drake.

But seriously, what is he doing here? And where's the mother?

"Mom said she can't take me to school 'cuz she's busy… But she said Aunt Misty can!" Drake beamed.

"Ash, speaking of school, can you drop us there?" Misty asked while working something on the stove.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Mommy's car broke so Aunt Misty let her borrow hers'," Drake answered.

But that can't happen! Drew and Drake together in the same car… the idea wasn't _so_ bad as long he doesn't find out that Drake's mother was you-know-who. Yeah, as long as that doesn't happen, everything would be okay.

"Misty, uh, can we talk?" Ash said.

Misty turned and looked at him questioningly and said, "Okay,"

They left the room.

They left Drew and Drake together; Awkwardly alone.

* * *

_Oh, darling. Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little

* * *

_

"Well? What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

They were in the living room. Misty has no idea why her husband needed to talk to her. This better be good, Misty thought. If this was about the encounter last night, then she had already apologized by making him breakfast! Still, it was kind of harsh to make her husband sleep outside… but in her defense, she was _pregnant_. Her hormones were raging, uncontrollably ranging. To make it short, it wasn't _her_ fault.

"It's Drew—"

"Ugh, Ash. If this is about that paper work you lost a month ago? I haven't seen it. Maybe it's in the chimney or something," Misty folded her arms over her chest.

"Hm. That's not a bad idea—Wait, Misty we don't even have a fireplace! Anyway, it's not about that… it's… Drew is May's ex," Ash said very quietly.

"What?" Misty's eyes bulged out.

"Shh. He'll hear you and how can you _not_ know that? She's your best friend," Ash hushed.

"Of course, I know! I know she got in a pretty bad break-up with a Drew guy but I never knew it was actually _that_ man standing in our kitchen. How was I supposed to know?" Misty said.

"Well, anyway, we can't let meet each other," Ash said, shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Misty asked.

"Well, think about it, May got pregnant in college by an unknown guy resulting that little man there. And Drew might get all blood-thirsty and kill the dude… Drew's still kind of in love with May," Ash rubbed his neck.

"Aw, He's still in love with her? That's so romantic—why can't you be like that?" Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash.

Ash shook his head, "This is not about us. It's about them,"

"Well… why can't you just let it be? I'm sure this'll happen only once,"

"And if it does happen again?" he questioned.

"Then put your plan to action, easy as that," Misty smiled.

Ash smiled too, "Okay, I guess you're right,"

"Hey, did you notice that Drew and Drake look so much… like each other, you know? I just took notice, with the same green hair and green eyes" Misty said, wondering.

"Yeah, I noticed but trust me, it's just pure coincidence," Ash said.

* * *

I won't let nobody hurt you

_I won't let no one break your heart

* * *

_

Drew watched the couple exit to the living room, until they disappeared to the corner; their voices were muffled. Drew turned his gaze to Drake retreat back to his seat and ate his cereal again. Drew watched him as if Drake was the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

He just watched the kid…

… Until Drake looked up to see the man with the same green hair as him staring at him and raised his eye brow. Drew, amused, raised his brow too. He was starting to like this boy. Drew walked towards the table and sat down the chair, next to Drake.

"Hi," Drew said.

Drake knitted his brows together as if he were figuring something very complicated, "…Mom said that I should never talk to strangers,"

"You just did," Drew smirked.

"Oh," Drake looked at the older male, giving him a blank stare.

"_But_ I'm not a stranger, I know your Aunt Misty and Uncle Ash is my best friend," Drew watched for a reaction from Drake.

"_But_ I still don't know _you_," Drake countered.

Drew smirked. He liked this kid, he's good… he's really good.

"Touché. My name is Drew," Drew said.

Drake smiled, "I'm Drake, want some?" He took s scoop of cereal and offered it to Drew.

Drew shook his head, "No, thanks. I'm already full," Drew tapped his stomach.

Drake shrugged and then smiled, "Look at this," He gave Drew the piece of paper he was working on earlier. And damn, for a kid, he's good at sketching it hasn't color yet. I was an image of a forest, a silhouette kind of sketch; The way the shadows were shaded were perfect, It was beautiful simple as that.

When Drew looked at the boy, he ,too, was looking at him, Drew realized… almost expectantly. A look that was almost hopeful, hoping that Drew would like what he draw. Drew didn't know he was smiling but when he realized it, it was because this boy made him feel somewhat special. And Drew felt some kind of pride for this boy when he saw his sketching. He didn't know why but he just did.

"You have talent, kid, I'd give you that," Drew said as he reached for the boy's head to ruffle his hair.

Drake laughed a little then scooped another bite at his cereal, "Thanks,"

"Drake, are you finished with that?" Misty entered the kitchen, Ash did too.

"Yes, Aunt Misty"

"Good, now, get yourself ready for school,"

"I'm driving," Ash grinned.

"Are coming with us, Drew?" Drake asked him, hopeful.

Drew smirked, "I don't really have a choice,"

Drake let out a 'yes!' and then followed Misty. He felt Ash staring at him, he seemed shocked.

"What?" Drew asked.

Ash shook his head, "Nothing, c'mon let's go!" Ash smiled cheekily.

"I never knew you have a soft side for kids, Drew!" Ash laughed.

Drew sighed.

"Ash, shut your mouth,"

* * *

**A/N**: Ha! Finished! Well what do you say? Improvements? Changes? Please tell me if you like my new writing style!

Also check out my story "**Maybe**" I just updated it!

Review!


	7. Hey Now

**A/N:** Hey, my story readers! Well, wow, numerous people have added my stories into their 'Favorites' since last week, and I thank you! All of you people who have encouraged me to keep on writing and motivating me to do my best. I thank you all endlessly.

A review makes me write more and keeps me writing. You say what you want for the story and I give it to you, although not all I comply to, but I really am doing my best to squeeze it in.

So…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

* * *

**Title: Tonight  
**By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

**Chapter ****Seven:** Hey Now.

**Summary**: May and Drew are now dating for a year and a half. But Drew's Step-father doesn't approve; so he forced Drew to Break-up with May. Then Two years passed; Drew and May bumped into each other…

* * *

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
_

* * *

**In Ash's Car:**

Ash, Misty, Drew and Drake were all in the car. Ash was the one driving the wheel and Misty was in the passengers' seat while Drew was in the back seat with Drake beside him. They all agreed that they go to the kid's school first then take Misty to the grocery store… Oh, and wait for her to finish and when that's accomplished they take Misty back home—then, and _only_ then will he be at peace in his wonderful office, Drew thought.

Drew didn't know. He really didn't know why he did not just speak his mind and say that they should drop him off to work first _then_ they can go to that school and do that grocery shopping. Sure, he said he'd join in the ride, but it's because he thought they'd take him straight to work first because he was sort of late and all. But he didn't say anything. A small idea in his mind says it was all because of that little man beside him…

He watched Drake. He was playing a game in his PSP. Marvel: Super Hero Squad was the title of the game, Drew thought. Drew had also learned that Drake is sort of stubborn. He had pressingly refused to use other characters other than Thor which was obviously his favorite super hero among the rest, and Spider Man was the least favorite. Yeah. The poor spider always gets beaten up by Thor in Arena Matches. Drew pitied Spidey, who wouldn't when a blond guy who has fondness of wearing hats with chopped chicken wings calcitrate your little, red and blue web-filled spandex with his giant, evil hammer when all the spider had were his cobwebs.

But despite the stubbornness, Drake is great kid with talent for art. He knows that someday, that this little boy who was only thirty-six inches away from him, will someday be a grown man… just like him.

Just like him.

It was shocking how he felt the need to do it. The need to raise this boy as his own, he wanted to do many things with him: play basketball with him, soccer, teach him how to ride a bike, how to swim, even how to fish some ladies—not that this little man needed the lesson, he was already a good looking guy! Drew can tell. The kid _does_ have green hair, just like him…

Drew lifted Drake from where he was and put him on his lap. Drake's fingers pressed the game keys more fervently. "Yes!" Drake silently cheered for himself. The kid was always winning, he had just excelled to another level. Drew smirked and ruffled the boy's hair just like what a father would do when his son did a great job at something.

…And maybe, he would teach him how to use chopsticks—it is kind of hard to eat using sticks of chopped wood, right? Anyway, he just wants to be there for the kid. He wanted Drake to experience what _his_ dad, Drake Hayden, thought him. But he'd bet that Drake knows all of those things with his real father teaching him. Well, so much for those chopsticks lessons…

But then, why did he feel like he needed to?

"—right, Drew?" Ash asked.

Hm?

"What?" Drew's brows were knitted together.

"I asked if you can walk Drake to his classroom, Misty's got stomach cramps again. All you have to do is take him to the classroom wait by the door until he's on his seat. And when he's comfortable enough, you leave. Is that okay with you, Drew? Great! The entrance is right over there." Ash pointed at the one storey building just across the road from where they were parked.

Outside, there were swings and slides with children and some parents with their children right beside them—

Wait, what? If Drew's not mistaking, he's very much sure that he didn't say 'yes'. He felt the little person on his lap shift and he put his gadget in his backpack.

... Pfft. He has a soft side for this kid, so what?

Drew sighed.

The hell with it, he was already late, why still try to make it?

"Fine," Drew muttered.

He opened his door with Drake following him; he took the boy's hand and started walking. They were three-fourths way across the street when Misty called for Drew. And he approached the car. "What?" he asked.

"Make sure you get him to sit beside the window, he loves it there and—Oh my god! Drake!" Misty suddenly shrieked.

Drew abruptly turned around only to see Drake clutching his head, lying on the cemented ground with a man's big leg on top of him and a discarded bike not far behind.

Drake just got hit by a bicycle and a heavy man was crushing the hell out of him.

One thing's Drew's sure of, is that he'll kick that man's soggy balls if he doesn't get off the kid right now.

* * *

_Today, in a blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I try_

* * *

**AH Corporation Building:**** May's POV:**

AH Corporation, a Television Company. It's the highest building of all buildings here in La Rouse. It is the main branch and it only started five years ago as so from what May heard. It had multiple branches through out the regions and nation already; all in five years time. The owner must be a very successful man, May thought.

Or a woman. Who knew?

Well, apparently, not her; she had just moved in the city. But what she does know is that this job is a 'to die for' kind of job. Every one—no, every _female_ being in this city wanted to get this position. All she heard is that the 'boss' is and she quotes: "Hot. Molting-lava hot. Center-of-the-Earth Hot with the sexy god-like body and devilish smirk and the amazing mouth that is an expert to everything oral,"

She heard that from one of the employees…

Hm.

Maybe the boss was a guy? She didn't know because she had neither talked nor seen the person she'd -hopingly- work with; it was always the staff that calls her, speaks with her and stuff. Though, she understands… her dad, Norman, was the same, he only did it so that he has time to spend with his family. But let's not think about that right now, thought May.

She has something else to do right now.

She was sitting on a chair, nervously reading a magazine. There were only two of them there, they were the lucky ones. If the surveyor doesn't like the data of the applicant's résumé… then you're crossed off the list. Luckily, May wasn't one of them.

But what really got May nervous was Brianna Snoddy. A girl with an always-yellow-top and pale red hair right across her. Chatting with the three other female employees while May was just sitting there alone, reading a fashion magazine. It was like, college all over again.

Brianna Snoddy was one of—no, is the one who _always_ made fun of her when she was in college. She made fun of her when she was pregnant on the first year of her college days, saying so many mean things to her, while May just ducked her head and walked away. And after she gave birth to her son, Brianna just got worse but May, still, just ignored her. However, the red-head crossed the line when Brianna and her friends have sneaked to the apartment she and Misty rented and tricked May by replacing 6-month-old Drake's milk with orange juice.

Brianna came to school the following day with two big black bruises on her jaw and chin. May got Violence-Suspension for a week, but it sure made her a hell lot better knowing she hurt the little so-not-pretty face.

Snoddy deserved to be punched. Bruises suited her, anyway. It made her cheek swell in pain and misery and brought out her inside and outside… repulsiveness, it compliments her wench-y attitude too.

"Well, look at what the trash brought in, a whore," Brianna sneered as she walked up to where May was. What'd I tell you about the wench-y attitude? It comes out of a blue.

May glared. Oh, man. Her fingers twitched. It was tempting, Bitchianna was just _so_ temptingly close for her to grab that pathetic, hideous face and calcitrate it until there's no blood cells left in her dandruff-sized brain.

But seriously. That's it? Tch. Well, talk about unoriginal. She had heard that line from thousands of TV shows! You know, the one with the nasty, popular cheerleader attacking the poor, misunderstood, no-social-life outsider.

"Get away, Bitchianna—Oops, my bad. But that isn't your real name, is it? I've kind of forgotten," May smirked.

She was the poor, misunderstood, no-social-life outsider, sure. But she still has the right to defend herself, now does she?

"Ugh, first you're a bitch then a whore and now you're stupid? How pathetic can you get—" Brianna didn't get to finish her sentence because…

"Excuse me, but you women are not here to shout, if you would like to continue… then do it outside," A woman with blue hair and blue eyes spoke. She walked inside with a clipboard on her hands with a headphone on top of her hair. She's pretty.

"My name is Dawn Sander. I'm the Intrapreneur of the main branch. The CEO paged an urgent emergency a minute ago, he's in the hospital and said he can't be here for the interview and asked me to take over. Again,"

"Oh no, is he okay?" Brianna asked.

Dawn shrugged.

May raised an eye brow. She came up with one very, very certain hypothesis: The CEO has ditching problems. I mean, he didn't have time to call and inform his hiring employer because of business. Fine, it's excusable. But now? That's just bailing out.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

May checked the caller ID of her phone. And on the screen it said _Misty_; Why was Misty calling her now? She knew she was in an important job interview, she knew. If this is about her car then she lent to May…

May looked at Dawn, apologetically. "I'm sorry, but can I answer this? I promise it will just take a moment,"

Dawn nodded with an understanding smile. "Of course, but you have to hurry back."

"Thank you. I will," May said and then she quickly walked outside and closed the door with a silent 'click'.

* * *

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

* * *

She pressed keypad with the green telephone icon on it.

"Hello, Misty?"

"… Hey—uh, May."

What?

"… Ash? What are you doing with Misty's phone?" May asked.

"Oh, I left mine somewhere in the house, my boss was really in a hurry," Ash answered.

"Maybe you put yours in the chimney or something,"

"What? Why does everybody keep saying that? I don't _own_ a chimney,"

"… In a neighbor's chimney?" May suggested.

"I'm not Santa Claus,"

"And thank god for that," May muttered.

"_Anyway_, the reason I called is…" Ash trailed.

"Yes?"

"I… But first, you have to promise me that you wouldn't go berserk," Ash said.

"I promise," May swore.

"…are you sure?" Ash wiped the sweat off his forehead. If only May could see how nervous and shaking he was. If only May could see Ash now, she'd probably think he just jumped off a swimming pool. And, hypothetically speaking, smell the rancid, suffocating, nose-burning stench of his sweating arm pits. Hypothetically speaking, they don't smell _that_ bad.

May sighed. "Yes. I'm sure,"

"Seriously?"

"I never _ever_ break promises I make," May gave her word.

Ash gulped and loosened his tie. "Promise you wouldn't go on a rampage and… and not kill an innocent raven-haired guy with a pregnant wife the first opportunity you get, okay?"

"Yes, Ash, I promise." May sighed.

"… Pinky promise?"

"Ash. We are on the phone, my pinky can't promise your pinky right now. And I am really in an important situation this very moment, so hurry the hell up." May said, sort of annoyed.

"Okay, okay… You need to go to the hospital. Now," Ash inwardly braced himself.

May gasped, "Misty's in labor! But she isn't due until for another month,"

"No, it's not Misty… It's Drake,"

"My son's in labor? No offense Ash but I think that's sort of impossible—" May's eyebrows were knitted together.

"Of _course_ it's impossible, what's wrong with you? Anyway, he just had an accident on his way to school," Ash said slowly and hopefully. Hopefully praying the woman on the other side of the phone wouldn't freak out.

"Well, Misty can take care of that," May responded. Casually, as in so casual it's like she doesn't care. At all.

Ash gaped. It was a really mouth-hanging moment for him, really. He expected May to swear, he even expected her to swear in different languages… with colors too. But no, she just said that his wife can take care of _her_ poor injured son.

"Okay, May, when I asked you to promise me you wouldn't freak out and not hurt me the first opportunity you get… I really kind of want you to be at least a little less calm than you are right now." Ash said.

"Ash, you needn't take my son to a hospital if he just peed on his pants, Misty can take care of that." May said.

Oh. _Oh_. So that's why she isn't freaking out.

"No, you don't understand! Drake had an accident as in 'got run by a bike while walking to school' kind of accident." Ash clarified.

Accident? Surely he didn't mean _that_ kind of accident… Right?

"… Accident, what are—_Ash_, How could you let that happen? Is he okay? Oh my poor baby…" Ash was confused, he didn't know whether she was angry or concerned.

"No, no, he's okay and he's resting. It was just a bump on the head and a broken arm and—What? Don't blame _me_, it was Drew!" Oh, right. He wasn't supposed to mention _that_ name.

"Excuse me?" May asked.

"Uh, I said a bat… pooped," Ash replied. He knew it! He knew a day would come when the word poop and Drew would make a good rhyme.

"A bat what—Oh, I don't have time for this. What hospital are you in?" May asked.

"… We're at the La Rouse General Hospital, the one near the Auditorium,"

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Tell Drake I'm coming, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Just hurry up,"

May hung up. She ran to the elevator, clutching her shoulder bag. She jabbed her finger on the button of the elevator; she tapped her foot impatiently. The orange light of the buttons went up and up and it's still taking a life time! They should get that thing fixed.

With a 'ting!' the elevator doors opened in a sideway motion. May went inside and sighed in relief.

At last, she was finally inside the elevator. Now, she watched the numbers go down and down. The Executive's Office, where she had been recently, was on the 14th floor of the fifthteen-floor building. May was still tapping her foot and her arms were folded on her chest and…

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Three women and 2 men came inside, they were employees and they were chatting with one another happily. They were also happily unaware of the annoyed brunette left on the back corner. They descended very slowly.

Why are elevators like this? They _really_ should get this fixed.

Finally, they were on the Ground Floor. They were in the ground floor and these people were surely taking their sweet, _sweet_ time walking out of the elevator. Unfortunately, May's time isn't sweet at all. Nor sugary. Nor did it taste like honey. Nor anything that ants would love to eat. It was sour and she wanted to go out to her poor, little, injured baby. Right now.

With no more patience left from her, she harshly pushed her way out, she ignored glares and 'hey, watch it!' from the employees. Because right now, she needed to see Drake. She doesn't care if she left this building without the job she applied for. She didn't care. Because no matter what, her family will always be her first priority.

* * *

_You remembered the simple things_

We talked until we cried

* * *

**La Rouse General Hospital: Drew's POV:**

Ever since Drew's sight landed on Drake's injured figure, his rage spiked thousands of meters high. No not at Drake, but at the man who was practically covering one-half of the little boy's body. He could've thrown a rampage if it weren't for Ash. Now he's in a hospital, waiting by a bed, sitting on chair, waiting for Ash and Misty to come back from the doctors.

The little figure on the bed was staring outside the window. His arm wrapped up with cast and his head had elastic bandage. And as for the man who had crushed the four-year old with his massive weight? Well, Drew didn't know what happened to that guy…Oh, wait, that the man got an earful of the most colorful words from Misty Ketchum. _Then_ he didn't know what happened to that man, he didn't care.

Drake, from what Drew had concluded, was a rather quiet child. He wasn't the one to talk, but now he was just so quiet. He only talked to him when Ash and Misty were with them, he took notice of this, and now that the couple left… Silence. He was quiet, but it wasn't the 'awkward' quiet, it was the 'I'm glum' kind of quietness.

To slice it short, Drake was sulking.

"Are you alright?" He looked at Drake.

The little boy looked up at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked.

"I wanna go home," Drake answered.

Oh. Then that means Drew has to comfort the kid in _some_ way.

"… Well, when your Uncle Ash and Aunt Misty comes back we'll come back to their house and—"

"No, I wanna go home. I wanna go with mommy,"

That was where Drew noticed that Drake's eyes got a little glassy with unshed tears.

Drew's eyes knitted together. He didn't know what to do… what will he do? He absolutely had no idea how to take care of kids. Just a couple of hours ago, he thought about wanting to teach the kid basketball … but now that this is happening, he realized that he didn't know a thing about fathering a child.

Drew started to panic.

"Mommy always take me to Aunt Misty's house… and… and I don't get to see my mommy anymore," Drake rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

Drew smoothed Drake's hair with his hand, a comforting gesture what any father would do when their child is troubled.

"Well, what about your Dad?" Drew asked.

"I don't have one," Drake answered so quietly that Drew almost didn't comprehend what he had just said. So quiet, that it was like Drake was ashamed of it. Oh no, _don't_ even think that Drew didn't notice how much they look like each other, he wasn't stupid. Drew wondered if it were possible that—

The door slammed open. "Drake," The woman ran over to the bed hugged the child, seemingly, she didn't notice Drew standing there. She was also beside him, _very_ close to touch.

Drew's eyebrows twitched a second and his eyes widened a bit. That voice was achingly familiar and that face… Well, he knows that face.

However, with Drake… he was ecstatic as he hugged the brunette back. "Mommy!"

To say Drew was shocked is a complete understatement. He never expected meeting _this_ woman here, and never had he expected that little boy, who, only a few minutes ago, was all emo and missing his mother, to call _May_ his "Mommy".

The two separated. May finally took notice of the man beside her, with a smile she turned her attention to him.

And that smile… didn't even last for three seconds; it completely died right when she finally got a look at his face.

She froze right there, Drew noticed.

Well, he was shocked, true. She was here, in front of him, completely unmoving. So, he might as well be the first to speak in their weird reunion.

"… Uh, Hi?" Drew said with an uneasy smile.

Her eyebrows twitched, and pointed an accusing finger at him and her breathing became fast, hyperventilating fast—

To make it short and less… dramatic, May was freaking out. And hyperventilating… like a goat.

"Wha-wha…" Yeah… she's freaking out, Drew thought.

Drew was very surprised he wasn't doing the same reaction when—

The next thing happened, Drew was on the floor, his eyes shut forcefully, face becoming red and both of his hands holding his aching groin.

She kneed him. She kneed his groin.

Why the hell did she do that?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I finally updated! Did you read it? Did you read it? Is it any better? Huh? Please tell me :)

By the way, I was supposed to update this chapter 2 days ago ((February 25, 2011)) but then I changed my mind and posted this today instead. I think of it as my own dramatic entrance in FanFiction. And this is **not** an excuse… you don't believe me? I'm serious.

What? I _am_ serious.

Oh, and Drake says thanks for reviewing that he's cute and adorable! He sent you a smiley :-)

Review & Favorite!


	8. Hurt & Hate

**A/N:** Hi all of you! Thank you for all the reviews you sent me. THANK YOU. Endlessly and continuously, I thank you! Now, I deeply give you my apology for not being able to update for the last… for many, many weeks. I'm sorry, I've just been busy, you know?

(WARNING: This is totally irrelevant to the story, so you can skip this if you want; I just need to say this. This is the only place where I can pour my feelings out, I can't even throw out what I feel in _Facebook_, how lame is that? So, I just really need to do this. For the sake of my wonderful temper.)

I know this is totally irrelevant to the matter but I have got to say something. Have you ever had that feeling? You know, when you really, really want to voice out something so bad but you just couldn't do it? Well, yeah that's what I've been feeling lately. Your see, I have a best friend for ten years, her name's Camille, and we are having this huge misunderstanding. We made up, just a couple of days ago, and that's good, that's why I finally had the chance to concentrate with Tonight. Although, when my friends, that includes Camille, and I go out… I don't know, Camille and I just can't seem to look eye to eye anymore. And that bothers me. Reeeeally bad.

Alas, I don't know what else to do but sulk.

But, on the bright side… it's not even a 'side', really; it's more like a portion, a very small portion where only a high powered microscope can see it. So, let me rephrase what I said: On the tiniest bright _portion_, this sulking thing has its use too after all. And, what is that, you wonder?

Well, I'll tell ya…

I GET TO UPDATE CHAPTER EIGHT. Ain't that awesome?

Ah, it's funny how writing stories for you guys bring me mood swings.

Hm. So maybe it _wasn't_ so irrelevant, all the things I said up there, now was it?

Anyway, now that I'm finished emoting about my dramatic life… I now present you the eighth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON.

* * *

**Title: Tonight**

By: ObsidianEmeraldXXX

**Chapter Eight:** Hurt & Hate

**Summary**: May and Drew are now dating for a year and a half. But Drew's Step-father doesn't approve; so he forced Drew to Break-up with May. Then Two years passed; Drew and May bumped into each other…

* * *

"_Hey, Drew?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_I just realized something…"_

"_Hm? What is it?"_

_Smile._

"_Your dad's name is pretty,"_

* * *

**Drew's**** POV: Still in the Hospital:**

It was ego-bruising, really. For Drew, it's ego-bruising and embarrassing. Anybody would feel the same when you have an ice pack on top of your groin. She claimed the incident as a 'pure knee-jerk reflex', he still thought that she really did it on purpose.

The worst part of it all is that he's naked.

Exaggerating, yes; he wasn't _entirely_ naked, the doctor advised him to remove his pants so that there would be faster healing. Unfortunately, he didn't know why the hell he wore his rose printed boxers today.

Seriously, what the heck was he thinking?

Drew caught May looking at him.

Although, 'looking' might have been an understatement. She was glaring at him; eyes narrowed, eye brows were almost joined together and her lips formed a thin line.

Hm.

Drew was confused. Now, why was she glaring so scarily at him when he was the one who has to deal with this… pain? This uncomfortable pain his aching, hurting with soreness, throbbing with misery, suffering crotch brought to him… courtesy of the glaring brunette. So, shouldn't _he_ be the doing all that glaring stuff at _her_?

Injustice. It was totally unfair, men are supposed to act all manly with pride. Women just step on them like worthless chewed bubble gum. Not that Drew was complaining, though.

May, who was just across the sofa where Drew sat, was feeding her 'son'. While Drew, who was sitting a good arm-length distance from them, was watching carefully. To any other person, May would seem to be a good mother caring for her child's health, and he being a protective father looking out for his wife and son. To any other person, they were a scenic display of a beautiful family.

But they weren't a family.

So it felt weird.

And to Drew, it _was_ weird. It seemed weird. Yes, Drew agreed to himself, a stranger would be fooled if he were to walk inside the room and mistake the three of them of a family. And what's weirder is that he had this little feeling inside him; telling him that he would be unbelievably comfortable if that was to happen. It was weird. And he hates it when he feels weird.

He hates it because something always happen when he feels weird.

He had always hated those weird flips his stomach makes whenever _that_ woman was around. Actually, he hated of how he had no control over it; of how he showed weakness. He hated of how he fantasized himself actually having a family again; of how he gave himself false hope. He loathed of how he and May's son had so much resemblance that his mind made him think of wanting to have one of his own to spoil and to protect and to love.

He hated it when something suddenly clicked that moment. He hated it when something _suddenly_ snapped inside him.

He absolutely _loathed_ the moment when he came to the hopeful conclusion that he was actually the father.

* * *

_Chuckle._

"_You think that my dad's name is… pretty?"_

_Smiles._

"_Yeah, I do." _

"_I hate to break it to you, May. But you think Harley's pretty, so I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult,"_

_Rolls eyes._

"_You're a jerk,"_

_He smirked._

* * *

**May's POV:**

May hoped. She really hoped.

She really, _really_ hoped that Drew wouldn't be able to tell that she nervous. Her hands were literally shaking and all as she fed her son. Truthfully, she was actually confused. She was so angry she didn't know whether she should be ask why the heck he was here in the first place. Or just kick his balls again. Literally, mind you.

She was so confused; she didn't even know what to feel anymore. Seriously, wasn't she just nervous? Then got so angry, that she accidentally might have kicked him somewhere south… then eventually got nervous again.

Anyway, what was he even doing here? How did he know about Drake? Her heart beat increased a little about the thought of Drew knowing about the truth. She can't let that happen, he can't find out. It was wrong, she knew that, when Drew _had_ every single right to know about their child.

Because, she unreasonably thought, she was the one who raised Drake, she was the one who taught him everything he knows now, she was the one who suffered those stomach cramps, the back aches and those horrible puking every morning. She loves her son, she really does, but it would've been nice to have somebody help her raise him… But just because she wants help doesn't mean it had to be _his_!

She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Honestly, it had never even crossed her mind! She really didn't expect to see _him_ again, leave the fact that she was surprised that her son was the reason why Drew was here in the very same room as them. Of all the freaking things that can happen, right?

May caught Drew narrow his eyes, like he just realized something.

Gosh, this is so frustrating, May thought. Her palms were sweating…

Why the hell did he refuse to leave, anyway?

To May, it might forever be mystery because she couldn't just _ask_ him. No, it wasn't like that anymore, she knows. How could she ask, when 'that' was long gone five years ago. _That_ something, _that_ relationship, _that_ bond between them was dead.

How could she ask when _she_ had changed?

Because, frankly, just by simply glancing at him, she knew he had changed too. He didn't look like the Drew she knew before, he did not look like the one she could ask a question freely. No, he wasn't that man anymore.

In fact, she knew he changed the moment he said those words; the hurtful words that were unrequited. She knew he wasn't the same man, the exact very moment she slammed the car door close and ran home; shutting it so hard, that it left her into nothing. She knew he changed the moment when she stopped running and looked back; only to see he wasn't looking. She remembered it perfectly, of how she only saw hatred in him, of how she felt betrayal. She knew he changed, because that night… her heart didn't take it; it didn't take it so badly that it made her want to loathe. She knew he changed because he let her fall so hard; and he let her sink in pain and hate.

She knew he changed because the person she knew would not crush her like that.

Because he knew it would only hurt.

But he did. He did do it. Because he knew it _would_ hurt; because he wanted that to happen.

And she stupidly let him succeed because she stupidly loved him.

But a part of her told her otherwise. Something told her that he didn't change, and that little part was _right_. He did not change. He never changed and she only realized that now.

He had _never_ changed.

He had never changed. Because the part of him that she thought was good? The part of him that she had fallen for… _never existed_. He didn't change, she realized, because there never was that guy she knew.

It was all just a stupid façade. She realized that all this time she _did_ know that there had never been him. She _had_ known… she really had; she was just afraid of the pain that might come back, that's all.

The Drew she knew was a fake. A façade. A fraud.

And it hurt her to realize. And it made her hate that she was hurt. She hates it because she shouldn't feel this way right now. And that made her hate. She wanted to hate, she needed to if she wants to save herself and her child. She had to, she needs to hate _him_.

She had to hate him. She had to do it to keep her safe from falling again.

* * *

"_W__hen I have a child of my own, I want to name him Drake, after your dad,"_

_Smile._

"_Thank you,"_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

May pretended to be busy with pampering Drake. It was pathetic really, how she was now using her son as an excuse. Again, it was _his_ entire fault. How did it end up like this, anyway? Why was he narrowing those eyes at her when she was doing that first?

What did she do? That's right. Nothing.

By now, Drew still had his gaze on her; more likely zoning out at _her_. What a jerk.

"What?" May glared.

Drew snapped out of his trance and cast his eyes on Drake, who was sleeping out the exhaustion his little body endured.

"Nothing," He replied.

May's stare hardened.

"Why are you still here?" Her voice was tight with noticeable annoyance was laced at the end.

Slowly, Drew looked at her. "I'm still here because of _you_, I thought it was obvious,"

May's eye brows twitched and her heart sped. What was this? What kind of… treacherous game was this man playing on her again? He was still here because of _her_? And it he thinks it was _obvious_? Well, if it was _so_ obvious, then she wouldn't have thought it wasn't obvious, now would she?

Would she?

Did he seriously think that she was stupid enough to believe that?

What would he say next? That he wanted a second chance? Ha. How cliché, she had watched thousands of shows like _that_. And what always happened next is that the girl would idiotically give the boy a stupid, freaking, no good second chance.

Surely, he didn't think that she would fall for that overly clichéd trick.

Well, if a second he thought a yes, then how insulting.

Drew had his gaze fixed on May the whole time, waiting for what she would have to say back and… Why was this woman fuming _now_?

"You're an arrogant bastard, are you? Do you really think that I would give you another chance? After all you freaking put me through? Well, listen up you freaking son of a—" Drew cut her off.

"Why in the ugly face of _hell_ are you badmouthing me about? What are you even talking about? What did _I_ do?" Drew glared.

He couldn't stop himself, what the hell did he do anyway? He was just there sitting _innocently_ there in the sofa, _innocently_ trying to have a conversation, _innocently_ holding that ice pack on his (rose-printed) boxer covered crotch. The only thing wrong there was the boxer part.

"You didn't do anything, you arrogant jerk—"

"Ah, so the truth comes out," Drew smirked.

May, however, just got more furious. "YOU CUT ME OFF,"

Drew nodded. "I did, didn't I? Look, I don't know how you understood what I said, but I meant I'm still here because of this" He pointed at his crotch.

May blushed, not too noticeable though.

"So to clarify everything out, I'm still here because of what you purposely did no matter how much you keep insisting it was an accident, so don't deny it, love. And also because of him," Drew pointed at Drake.

He watched carefully of what her reaction would be. He didn't know, but somehow, he was so certain that he was the father.

She reacted, as Drew had hypothetically thought. May stiffened a little and she looked everywhere but him.

"I-I told you, it was an accident. And I'm _not_ denying anything and never call me 'love' ever again. And why are you here because of _my_ son? How did you two even meet?" May said in an accusing tone.

"Oh, he's your son? So, is he also mine?" Drew said, _casually_.

May could've gagged. "I… Wha— What in hell brought you to think that, arrogant bastard,"

Drew snorted.

"You're kidding, right? May, _seriously_, the hair was a dead give-away," Drew said.

"I…" Literally, she forgot how to speak. He was on to her, actually, he might have already got her figured out. He was going to find out, and there might be nothing she could do… nothing she _should_ do. Whenever she battles the inevitable, she always loses. And it really sucks.

"May this is serious," Drew said.

"I-I never said anything that it wasn't," May stood up and put the bowl on the table on the other side of the room. She sighed and then turned around to meet the same serious gaze he had.

Drake shifted a bit. Both the adults looked at him, the silent agreement that they should keep it down was lingering in the atmosphere.

"Then why did you hide it from me? I have the every right to know," Drew said in an angry whisper.

May scoffed.

"You're unbelievable. You _lost_ that right the second you drove away," May whispered back, sharply.

"What? How about you? You didn't even have the fucking _decency_ to call me and tell me you were pregnant with my child? I could've helped," Drew spat.

May glared at him as hard as she could. Only, she just wished her glare could hurt him the way his words just hurt her right now. Hot fresh tears were starting to form in her eyes. May would just have to fight it from victoriously sliding down her cheeks.

And she was hopelessly losing, so she turned her head away to hide.

"I was fine with it, you now? If that's what you're trying to bring, then I—_we_ were so, so fine without you're help," May whispered with her teeth together, hoping that this action would prevent a sob to escape.

Drew sighed. By now, he should probably try a new approach, because this clearly was not getting them anywhere.

But Drew didn't know what to say now. He watched her turn her back on him as she wiped the tears that had succeeded to fall. She walked back to the bed and sat beside Drake again.

"May," he whispered softly. "You should've told me," he said.

May glared at him.

"Look, I don't know what kind of trick your playing again. So if you're still trying to get the family business, then stop it, you would gain nothing from me because my father disowned me. So, manipulate other people to get information for all I care,"

Now that got Drew very surprised. "Disowned?"

"Yes, I got disowned by my father. As in, I'm not the heir anymore and like what I said and would repeat again: You would gain _nothing_ from me. So, just go away and ruin other people's lives,"

Drew shook his head, as if he was still processing the whole thing, which was, by the way, true.

"Wait, hold it for a second… You got disowned?" Drew asked.

"Yes," May nodded.

"By Norman,"

May stared at him.

"And why did you get disowned?"

"I got pregnant by an unknown stranger,"

Drew raised a brow.

"My mom made it up, and if you must know everything, my mom also took care of my college fees secretly while my dad is literally seething that his heir brought such disgrace in the family name. To put it short, he thinks of me as a whore now. Anyway, I finished college and then moved here in La Rouse. That's all, so stop interrogating me. Seriously, it's annoying."

Drew ignored her.

"What about finance? Is your mother still helping you?"

May glared at her. "You make it sound like I'm a jobless no life,"

"Just answer my question, May." Drew sighed. He is not getting into another argument with her. Really, everything he says, she transforms it into a silly fight.

"No,"

"No what? No job?" Drew asked.

"No, stupid, I meant my mom's stop helping because dad found out,"

"So, what you're saying is that, you're jobless and financially unsupported?"

May glared. "Give me a break, I just moved in this city. And you're a jerk, and I hate you, I hope you know that. "

Drew chuckled. "Oh, I do know, believe me."

"And for your information, I do have a job!" May lied. Oh, you can imagine how nervous she becomes when she's lying… God, help her.

Drew raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." May folded her arms on her chest and looked away from him, hoping that it would help her relax.

"Where?" Drew asked, challengingly.

"W-what?"

"Where do you work?"

May sputtered. "Y-you know, around… around the corner,"

"I'd like to see that corner, then."

"You can't," May retorted, way too fast.

Drew smirked. "Why? Because it's imaginary?"

"NO… Maybe a little…"

"Ah. So I'm right then."

"Whatever. I _really_ do have a job!"

"May, seriously."

"I do. And I am serious,"

"Where do you work then?"

"AH Corporation," May had a triumphant smile on her face. Even though she wasn't completely hired yet… at least she was winning this, right?

Drew looked disbelievingly _amused_. Why the hell is he amused?

"Oh, really? What job did you get there?" Drew was now smirking.

"CEO's assistant,"

Drew smirked.

"Ah, so _you're_ the mystery applicant who ran away and caused the interviews to be postponed,"

May could've choked on her spit. "H-how did you…"

"Dawn called me. I told her to give me reports while I'm out. I take it, you already met the building's Intrapreneur?"

May was speechless. She could not believe it. This guy, the one sitting ridiculously only with his boxers on, was the AH Corporation's CEO? He's the one Brianna's talking about? He's the one who paged in an emergency? He's the one who was supposed to interview her? He's the CEO, and she kicked him? Oh great.

"Y-you're the CEO?"

"Yup. I own the company, actually. What did you think the 'AH' in AH Corporation stood for?"

"A-andrew… Hayden?" She said.

"That's right," Drew smirked.

And there, she said she was actually hired when the interviews were postponed. How _embarrassing_.

* * *

"_Why do you think my dad's name is pretty?"_

"_I don't know… I just do."_

"…"

"_Okay, fine. I thought that if we don't work out, and years later when I have a family of my own, I at least would have something to remember you by,"_

"…"

"_Drew, I just thought that in every relationship it's either the couple breaks up or end up getting married and have a family. And it just crossed my mind that if ever we break up…"_

_She trailed off._

"…"

"…_I wouldn't have to forget about you,"_

_Sad smile._

"… _Thank you,"_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, It's finally finished! Hm, so I was actually watching 'Naruto' while writing this chapter, the episode where Sasuke left the Village and with Sakura tried to stop him. So, that resulted Drew's 'Thank you' part. Haha. =) So, how did you like it? Huh? Oooh, I hope you like it!

Tell me if you do, when you review. Oh and also, before I forget, I **edited Chapters 1 & 2!**

Review & Favorite this Story!


End file.
